In But A DreamA SailormoonJTHM crossover
by TheLetterQ
Summary: Tomoe Hotaru has moved to 'Nny's city from Japan. What happens when a certain homicidal maniac witnesses the young girl fraternizing with his dear Devi?A crossover which takes pPlace after book number 7, and 5 years after 'stars. Group written.
1. A begining to end all Beginings

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
It was not that he had given up his adoration of her. That He'd rather see her in peices on his walls and devices rather then back on the roof of that dull toned car. He remembered looking over the abyss, perching high above all the filth hundreds of yards below. From there, he almost could not see the sickness and depravity of the city, of the race of humanity. What he could see...was his house.  
  
He did indeed enjoy his time spent with her, moreso then she may even have realized, sadly, he certainly was not going to get a chance to tell her now. She had beet him senseless, ran, and phoned the authorities on him. Maybe he deserved it. Maybe it was a token of her esteem?  
  
No.  
  
People like her were not like that. Not as fucked up as he.  
  
He embraced his thin frame as he hunched down near a car outside of the woman's place of employment. Subtlety was never his strong point, however, he had deeply hoped that she would not notice him.  
  
How sad is it, that he was nearly content to just stand behind a barrior of concrete and glass, and just watch her? Yes, placated through just watching her be, and do, and live.  
  
He found his flesh suddenly begin to crawl as a child approched him, clinging onto his mother's hand. He shuttered, as the little family sub unit passed him by, and he took a step back and over to the left, just out of sight from inside of the book store. How conviniant.  
  
Still he could see the patrons side of the cash desk, and her hand working the register as the object of his attention rang in a book to be sold.   
  
The girl on the customer's side of the casheer's desk looked young, and from out of town. Large, deep purple eyes, from what he could gather through the glass window. Soft, dark hair cropped just above her shoulders. She was pale, but lovely in her own youthful right. She smiled politely as the woman he previously watched, handed the newly baught novle to the customer, as well as a few coins change.   
  
Inside, his stomach twisted as he silently took note of the two young lady's brushing one another's hand against the other durring this customer/retailer exchange.  
  
Receiving her purchace, and pursing the change, the purple eye'd young woman bowed politely, before heading out the door, away from the bookshop.  
  
And away from him.  
  
That flu!! How dare she brush hands with his beautiful idol, and think nothing of it. his own gloved hands fisted at his thin sides, and he took one last look to the bookshop, before kicking out a leg, and starting on a path to follow the girl.  
  
Dusk was comming quickly, and he blended in perfectly with his surroundings. Black, blue, silver. A-typical, and sufficiant. She however, was also sufficiant. A long black coat, covering a dark purple sweater, and black leggings. She clung her book tightly to her small chest, he could tell thanks to her arms folded before her. He could not help but watch the wind and her movement make her coat flutter. It was close, he could almost reach out and touch it.   
  
Sick!! Touch this Stain!? This defect who brushed hands with-...with...  
  
He had been doing this for years, and as such, he had become a professional. Cautiously, he slipped his backpack from his shoulder, and slowly undoing it, he reached in, and felt the hard, firm handle of a blade. Fingers caressed the handle, before gripping tightly. In a fluid move, he pulled out the blade from his bag.  
  
Did he hit a rock? Breathe too heavily? What flaw was his that caused her to turn abruptly, and meet eyes with him for a breife moment, before ducking under his knife handed swipe?  
  
She was quick, and he did not realize that she hand rolled from his reach, and bounced back to her feet,brows low with determination. She did not even pant, or freeze with fear. Given the hot look in her dark eyes, he honestly expected an attack from her.  
  
Instead, she had thrust her hand up into the air and began to shout.  
  
"Saturn planet Power!" She cried with a young, sweet voice that was heavily peppered with a japanese accent.  
  
"Make UP!" 


	2. AWE!

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
chapter 2 ~AWE!  
  
Before his very eyes her transformation had begun and as he stood in   
  
absolute awe, in a quick second she had become a new. Her dark blue   
  
pants and silky lavender shirt had changed into a school girls outfit   
  
on acid.   
  
He swung his blade once more, not even wanting to notice what she had   
  
done right then and there. He didn't think for one second of it   
  
before the rage inside of him had boiled over, spreading heat vapidly   
  
through his cold, blue veins. His strong mind and frail body surged   
  
with energy and life as he realized that she dared to defy him. Yet,   
  
she had easily leapt over the quick strike of the glimmering blade   
  
and had kicked him square in the nose.   
  
His vital life juices flowed in a river out of his flaming nostrils.   
  
His sweat trickled evenly down his high forehead and newly strung-out   
  
body.  
  
Her hair dangled in the wind as she landed with the ease of a flower   
  
petal, and as beautiful. He had hoped, at that moment that there   
  
would be more to come. He enjoyed the challenge. But, she stood   
  
silently. Her deep, violet eyes stared him down. She saw straight   
  
through him. Her mind wondered for a brief moment in time who this   
  
person may be. Was he one of the nega-forces minions? No, too strange   
  
looking, although there have been a few that weren't that hot.   
  
"Who, or what are you? Speak to me now for I am sailor Saturn,   
  
protector of Earth, and I will strike at you if you come any closer."  
  
The tall, black clothed man hung his head slowly down. He started to   
  
chuckle. The chuckle turned slowly into evil, hysterical laughter.   
  
His eyes glimmered in the soft sun. Black and cold. Ready. They   
  
rolled around in their loose sockets as his head leapt to the sky and   
  
his laughter reflected his perfect insanity.  
  
"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM! HAH! HAH, HAH! HAH!" he leapt into   
  
the air and sliced through it with mass precision. His shiny blade   
  
slit slightly into her white and purple glove. It sunk into her soft   
  
skin as he dragged it along. She shrieked in agony. The cold steel   
  
blade sunk deeply into her skin as he stared at her motionless. Her   
  
lips curved out to the sides in a shrieking grimace. Blood slowly   
  
poured from her newly cut wound, blade still in. A tear fell softly   
  
through her partly closed eyes. The pain lingers through her body.   
  
Her forehead shriveled up into massive wrinkles with her cries of   
  
pain. He counted every bead of sweat on her cold, snowy white face.   
  
The sun cast a shadow upon her as it set in the distant west, just   
  
behind her.  
  
He slid the blade out and found himself running to catch her before   
  
she fell to the hard concrete below. His arm smoothly caught her   
  
lightweight body as it frumpled lifelessly. A body. He felt her chest   
  
to see if his victim had so easily fallen. The case wasn't so. Her   
  
chest rose and fell, rose and fell as he felt it under his trembling   
  
fingers.   
  
He lifted her and gazed down at the lonely city. Morbid and   
  
disgusting. Laughing at him as he slowly walked down the hillside to   
  
his lonely abode. His victim hung lifelessly over his thin, bony   
  
shoulders. She would meet a fate not to be wanted, but inevitable in   
  
that little shack on a corrupted street. And later, in his dreams, he   
  
would remember how it had been so easy to walk down the hill, through   
  
the dirty city, to his street, with her smooth body flailing on his   
  
body, the purple skirt bouncing in the light air.   
  
Home. 


	3. The time has come, my little Friends

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
chapter 3- the time has come, my little friends...  
  
Hotaru woke from her sleep, a blur to what was around her. The   
  
darkness surrounded her. She could see absolutely nothing. She heard   
  
a footstep from over in the corner of the room. A radiator rumbled   
  
and a light switch was flicked on.   
  
The room was filled suddenly with fluorescent light and what   
  
surrounded her was a room full of strange looking objects.   
  
Not even noticing that she was trapped in this insanity that was… was   
  
what?  
  
She heard him come in and traipse around the room, but she could not   
  
see him. All she saw was shadows against the cold walls. His limp   
  
frail hands clanged all of his tools together in corners of the room.   
  
Glints of shadows danced across the walls and played secretly,   
  
blacking out the lights and making Hotaru strangely confused. She   
  
heard the sharp, metal blades clang and screech against each other.   
  
Crying for a chance to be chosen for the next horrifying act, that   
  
they wanted and needed to be a part of.   
  
The worlds a stage, all the worlds a stage.  
  
Hotaru looked around the small room with only the fluorescent lights   
  
from the shining in it, making an eerie glow around the room. The   
  
shadows still danced away.   
  
She stared down at the frigid marble floor to see a deep, dark red   
  
stain all over it. She wondered for a while what this stain was from,   
  
it smelt of rotted, dead rodents flaming carcass'. The smell sat   
  
unpleasantly in her stomach as she got up, feeling weak and dizzy in   
  
her head. She walked queasily around the room. Johnny hopped out from   
  
behind one of his machines, and then jumped behind another. Hotaru   
  
walked over to where Johnny walked around the cold, dark room humming   
  
a sickening tune, searching for something.   
  
"So, how was your rest?" He asked, immediately after returning to his   
  
tune, which she could identify now as ` what can you do with a   
  
drunken sailor, what can you do with a drunken sailor, what can you   
  
do with a drunken sailor, early in the morning…'   
  
"Oh, right, you. Hey, didn't I defeat you?'"  
  
"No, I'm terribly sorry, it was the other way around, which is, of   
  
course how it will always be." He sneered at her. She could see the   
  
reflection of his crooked smile in the shiny silver blade that he had   
  
just picked up and held out in front of him, eyeing it as if it were   
  
the perfect specimen for his next experiment.   
  
The cold started to get to the young Japanese girl who added the   
  
smell of flowers to the darkened underground layer. Everywhere she   
  
stepped, a light followed her and the darkness was gone. But in the   
  
presence of Johnny, the darkness still lingered.   
  
Hotaru looked up at all of the contrapments around her and realized   
  
they're purpose was to torture people, out of them oozed liquid red,   
  
blood, seeping out and cascading to the dirty, creaking floorbords. The floor   
  
cringed. She reassembled herself and looked at the situation again.   
  
The contrapments were still there, but there was no blood. She made a   
  
pretty good guess that these things which stood before her, sharp   
  
needles pointing from inside them, straps in every which direction,   
  
blades just above, were for the pure enjoyment of the sickest mind on   
  
the planet, which this mind would use to torture his next victim.   
  
She didn't have the need or want to stick around and see who the next   
  
victim would be.   
  
Johnny burst out into laughter.   
  
This blood-curdling bundle of chuckles sent shivers through her whole   
  
body. He continued his laughter, noticing the effect it had on the   
  
young girl in his presence. His eyes rolled around in his sockets.   
  
The veins pulsated in his head as he cocked it back and his laughter   
  
was pushed through the thick, black air. The sound bounced off the   
  
roof and echoed through the room, and off the door.   
  
The door, hmm… she eyed it carefully, her purple eyes scanning every   
  
inch of it. Brass knob, clean as a whistle, white painted wood…   
  
Hotaru realized for the first time that they were alone, all alone,   
  
and she had had enough.   
  
Her eyes glimmered and now stared at Johnny standing right in and her   
  
body slowly started moving towards the door.   
  
A cold clean swipe of air went by her. Johnny ran after her   
  
frantically. To her surprise she saw Johnny, right smack dab in front   
  
of her. His menacing eyes glinted and he held up a large knife in   
  
front of hers. She pushed him away coolly.   
  
"Listen, whacko. I have a life and therefor I have better things to   
  
do then to be here watching you, making sure you don't do anything to   
  
hurt yourself."  
  
"Fine, leave then, but don't forget me, cos I'll see you around."  
  
"Hah, no you won't." Hotaru grasped the shiny doorknob, turned it and   
  
found a long hallway leading to a tall, stone stairway, a light was   
  
eminent at the top.   
  
She ran.   
  
Doors to her right and left whipped by as she ran at full speed. Her   
  
sailor suit was still on. It bounced crisply as she ran and as she   
  
panted. Her fear had gotten a hold of her and she was glad to be out   
  
of the blood stained room, but she was still afraid to be in his   
  
house.   
  
Once she reached the stairs she looked back.   
  
She saw Johnny standing just inside the open door. In the white room   
  
filled with black evil. Torture machines, and there he stood in front   
  
of the deep red stain on the white floor. Blade at his feet. He had a   
  
large smile that spread from side to side on his face, showing   
  
stained yellow teeth. His deep eyes glimmered in the light and the   
  
door slammed in his face. She heard a shrill laugh come from the   
  
room, followed by a harsh scream.   
  
Hotaru began to run once more. Up the stairs to a door. Open. Leave   
  
it, don't look back… she ran through his flat and in her dazzled   
  
rush, she actually found the front door. She jangled the knob in an   
  
attempt to open it, but it wouldn't open. She swore he was after her,   
  
coming to get her right behind her… closer…hurry…closer… hurry…   
  
closer… hurry up you bitch… she unlocked the door and flung it open,   
  
almost ripping it off the hinges. She quickly closed it behind her.   
  
She was out on a small street. Little houses in a row on either side.   
  
Families tucking in their youngins' for bed, lights went out in these   
  
rooms as `Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!' came   
  
from the loving parents after a long day for the child.   
  
The lampposts stood tall to the blackened sky, which was lit with the   
  
menacing smile of the full moon and the distant stars that went along   
  
in space. Millions of light years away.   
  
Hotaru folded her arms around her fragile body as she began to walk   
  
down the crooked sidewalk.   
  
Vinyl blind shades were split apart in a final attempt to gaze at   
  
that girl… curse her… her touch…FUCK!  
  
He turned his back and ran to his room, howling with laughter. 


	4. No good, skip ahead

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Kayla Bonto  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 4 is no good, just skip to the next chap @.@;;  
  
Johnny stood inches away from the window. He looked through   
  
the curtains once again. Not a soul was in the quiet streets. The   
  
laughter still echoed against the walls, though it now belonged to a   
  
different being. Dieing down, the laughter gave a final cruel   
  
chuckle, and a sigh of amusement. The slim figure turned around,   
  
walking through the living area towards his own room. The walls that   
  
once where white where now stained with liquid, covered in polaroids   
  
of twisted tortured faces, and dolls nailed by their limbs. The   
  
furniture was all bathed in shadows, and within the darkness, a pair   
  
of menacing, yet lifeless eyes stared at the thin structure before it.  
  
"Lost another one, eh Nny?"   
  
Nny closed the door softly behind him and continued to walk   
  
forward to the desk, seating himself in the chair. His now saddened   
  
face stared deeply into the mirror in front of him, but he quickly   
  
lowered his head into his hands, not wanting to look at the monster   
  
that would stare back.  
  
"Poor little Nny, can't resist a pretty girl," a cruel   
  
chuckle followed. "I told you, Nny… I told you before… Slave to your   
  
emotions… It's human Nny… Give into your feelings…"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Nny snapped. He jerked his head up from it's   
  
resting place, the hands that held it now balled into fists. It   
  
seemed the little burger boy had walked to the once empty place   
  
beside Nny, though he did not see it. "FEELINGS?! WHAT USE DO THEY   
  
HAVE?! They only hold us back! So much time wasted on silly human   
  
emotions! I regained my freedom once, I can do it again,"   
  
The look of rejection once again appeared on his face, he   
  
brushed his hands against the desk, not knowing what to do with   
  
them. Trembling, they did not help in hiding his frustration, and he   
  
once again placed his head against them.  
  
The arguments where always the same, the burger boy, Meat,   
  
would comment on an act of emotion Nny displayed, and then he would   
  
deny it. He wanted nothing more then to become cold inside, to not   
  
feel for anyone or anything. He didn't want to laugh, he didn't want   
  
to cry, he just wanted to be. For along time his emotions had been   
  
used against him by everyone, from the pieces of shit that driven him   
  
to insanity, then to the Dough Boys that used them to let loose the   
  
thing behind the wall. No one could try to control him if he just   
  
caste off his feelings.  
  
"So tell me Nny, what was with the school girl outfit she had   
  
on? Do you have some kinda fetish, or did you wanted to try   
  
something kinky?!"   
  
A look of disgust flashed across Nny's face, he didn't bother   
  
to look up at the hysterical piece of plastic. To touch a person in   
  
a way like… that. A shiver of disgust ran down his spine, causing   
  
Meat's laughter to increase. Ignore it… Ignore it… but what he had   
  
said did bring something to question. What exactly had happened   
  
there? She had changed into… someone else. Words where said, and   
  
then she just started to… transform. O, why bother questioning it,   
  
in his fury, he probably just imagined it, his insanity growing.   
  
First talking replicas of food mascots and dead animals, now   
  
transforming girls?   
  
"Where did you find her? Was it at the bookstore? You wasn't   
  
out looking at Devi again? You`ve been bringing back most of them   
  
from that area… Did she give her a hard time like the rest of them?"  
  
Nny slowly moved his head up from his hands. He didn't want   
  
to think about Devi, she was one of the few- possibly the only- that   
  
he had a liking to. She had given him a moment of happiness, and   
  
though she had beaten him senseless at his attempt to kill her, he   
  
held high respect towards her. He attempted to apologize for his   
  
actions, but she did not accept. So the least he could do was make   
  
sure that her life would not become a living Hell like his turned out   
  
to be.   
  
Nny now had a full view of the mirror, that reflected himself   
  
back. He looked over the details, his pale face, his black messy   
  
hair, large shadows under his eyes, every facial feature visible.   
  
This was Johnny C, at least what every one saw… and those who had   
  
seen his true self where now either dead or emotionally scared. Fist   
  
collided with glass, disfiguring the man's reflection, shards   
  
flying. A cut and bleeding hand pulled away. Nny stared at trickles   
  
of blood, showing no sign of pain. The burger boy sat motionless   
  
like the toy that it was.  
  
"I think I need a band-aid..." 


	5. Waiting and wanting, restlessly and ruth...

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 5 ~ waiting and wanting restlessly and ruthlessly  
  
Hotaru woke the next morning in her own, comfy bed. Her arm was   
  
bandaged now. The pain had receded but she shrieked if her arm was   
  
moved abruptly.   
  
She looked in her mirror. Her hair was a mess. There were horrid   
  
bags under her hazy eyes. She reached for her cover- up and blotched   
  
it on, wanting to feel beautiful again. After that eve, she couldn't   
  
though. The stains stayed in her mind. She felt dirty and exposed,   
  
for no reason; come on Hotaru, nothing happened, nothing… nothing   
  
really did happen, but it was all the same, all the emotions left   
  
inside of her were all foiled up and she did not know what to think   
  
of the other night. But she liked it, she liked feeling dirty. But   
  
his eyes… she began to think, and the thinking led on, but it didn't   
  
matter now, it was over, she would never see him again… never…?   
  
She got dressed and went downstairs. Picked up her lunch and out the   
  
door she went.   
  
She walked down the crowded streets, full of millions of people   
  
flocking to their own duties. Cars, trucks and buses drove by…   
  
Dirty…  
  
She walked on thinking, pondering…  
  
She walked through the gates and saw some of her friends.  
  
At least, she imagined they were her friends. She hadn't lived here   
  
very long.  
  
Moved here from her beautiful home in Japan, because papa got a new   
  
prestigious  
  
job offer. Leaving the only friends she had ever had. Breaking   
  
contact,  
  
breaking off loving friendships. Even most of her cherished lamp   
  
collection  
  
broke in the move.  
  
This place. . . it broke everything.  
  
No beloved lamps. No friends. No one to care for her.  
  
But she knew, from past experiance with her dear friends chibi-usa,   
  
what a true  
  
friend would say:  
  
"Hey Hotaru, why didn't you call me last night? I thought we were   
  
going to go out to the arcade."  
  
"Oh," She would say in her soft, whispery voice. "well, I went   
  
shopping and got  
  
caught up in something." A soft smile would placate Chibi-usa chan.  
  
But She was here now, and, like before..no one paid her any mind.  
  
However, the man last night did. More then that, he felt   
  
so...affected by her,  
  
that he seemed compelled to threaten her. . .what was that quote from   
  
some  
  
violent Television show she had seen?  
  
"When you think about it. Revenge is the ultimate Hallmark card. It's   
  
like  
  
saying 'you've effected my life so segnificantly, that I feel   
  
compelled to  
  
effect your life in an equil and segnifficant way. . ."  
  
Unwittingly or not,had Hotaru really touched him so profoundly?   
  
Hotaru   
  
peered around the busy schoolyard. Girls went by in their large   
  
cliques talking about boys and the latest stars. The guys hung out   
  
here and there, feeling impeccable and dominant. She peered out at   
  
the busy street.   
  
Cars, they're just cars. But why…   
  
There he stood, blocked slightly by the black iron gates. His blazing   
  
eyes pierced through her slender body. She looked away, but still   
  
looked at him in quick glances.   
  
Stop looking…  
  
NO…  
  
Stop it…  
  
NO I DON'T HAVE TO…  
  
No, he's gone now…  
  
With the third quick look he had disappeared. She turned back around   
  
to   
  
see her own lonelyness.   
  
No friends were there to ask "Are you okay, or are you dazed? Let me   
  
check your pulse." For back in Japan, it was well known that Hotaru   
  
was weak,  
  
and frequently ill. Chibi-Usa, or perhaps Usagi would have grabbed   
  
Hotaru's  
  
hand as if to check for a   
  
pulse.   
  
"Hey, I'm fine." Hotaru would find herself smiling thankfully at   
  
there concern.   
  
The bell rung   
  
and they all ran to their classes. Hotaru looked back and saw him   
  
again. His finger beckoned her to come forward, to him. The action   
  
was hypnotizing. She followed.   
  
His long finger was now in front of her face. She looked him in the   
  
eyes and smiled perkily.   
  
"hello, didn't I tell you we would meet again? Let me walk you to   
  
your class." He started walking, her beside him.   
  
Come on, be offensive, on guard Hotaru…   
  
"Hmm, well, I guess you were right. What brings you here today? Are   
  
you going to be my new stalker?" Smooth move Hotaru, smooth move.  
  
" Well, what can I say, you are now an object of my interest! So   
  
tell, or can you tell me, your name."  
  
"It's Tomoe Hotaru." She answered after a slight faulter. "and yours?   
  
I'm  
  
dying to know what kind of name a . . .person. . .   
  
like you would have."  
  
"Actually, my name is pretty normal, it's Johnny, but you can call   
  
me 'Nny.  
  
Next question;   
  
where's your next class?"  
  
She looked into his eyes. His deep, subtle eyes. She longed for them…  
  
"Actually, I don't think I'll go…"  
  
Hah, exactly what I thought, your touch, her hand, your hand. Damnit.   
  
But it'll all be over soon…   
  
"Hmm, so where do you want to go then?" there was a sharp metal   
  
object in his voice and the cold sneer came up again, but this time,   
  
she wasn't afraid.   
  
He's all sexy, no…fight…the…power… damn. It's no use.  
  
"No, I'll go, but can I see you later?" she felt desperate. His   
  
evilness had now surpassed her mind and she felt the need to become   
  
one with him, and she would, if she tried hard enough. I need too.   
  
It's inevitable. It's fate!   
  
"of, course." He turned his back and began to walk, sneering all the   
  
way… Hah, I've got her…   
  
"No, but where will I find you."   
  
"oh, I'll see you around."  
  
He kept on walking. His arms wavering in the air. Hotaru stood   
  
astounded by herself in the middle of the courtyard, watching him   
  
disappear into the late morning traffic.   
  
The wind rustled her skirt and hair as the second bell went off. The   
  
cherry blossoms twirled about her in an upward spiral direction, with   
  
the wind, which blew to the north.   
  
She hurried in to the school. In the bare halls her low heels   
  
clicking echoed behind her and she ran instead of walking, not   
  
wanting to be reminded of him.  
  
All through the day she dazed about him. But why, she didn't know…   
  
what is it about him that makes me turn…?   
  
She spun through the day like laundry in a wash cycle. Turning in   
  
with the wet heaps of other people and just minding her own   
  
business,and being  
  
alone at the same time… different from the rest.  
  
The last bell letting everyone out for the day rang in her quiet   
  
English class. They herded out the door. She walked dazily to her   
  
locker. What if I can't find him… what if I don't see him again…?   
  
She opened up her locker and got her books out, preparing to go back   
  
home after a long day of waiting, with no result.   
  
A long, pale hand came around and slammed her locker shut. It was   
  
him. She smiled sweetly. He forced a smile onto his thin lips, but   
  
she took the bate.   
  
He started walking towards the door and she followed; like a dog to   
  
his master; a child to a mother; a lover to a lover. But that's what   
  
she wanted it to be like. And he liked being in control of the   
  
situation, but it was more than that. Yes, the hand…   
  
They walked through the schoolyard. His tight clothes clung to his   
  
thin body as he walked ahead of Hotaru, which was good, she was   
  
afraid to walk with him, and he was afraid of walking with her.   
  
Come on dearie…follow me, that's the way…  
  
Oooh, oooh, what to do , what to do.   
  
They walked on. Hotaru looking all around at the beauty of the   
  
surroundings, Johnny looking straight ahead, not caring and not   
  
thinking, like a machine.  
  
They walked until the sun set once more. For a long while and Hotaru   
  
finally recognized the crooked sidewalk on the street. But now, the   
  
lights were on in the living room now. The family sat and watched a   
  
movie, probably disney. The mother and father embraced each other and   
  
mashed on popcorn, eating the kernels, while the child sat directly   
  
in front of the television, easily amused by snow whites soft curves   
  
and dazzling vocals and her kindness towards little ones.   
  
Johnny opened the door without using a key, he opened it and held it   
  
open for Hotaru who gracefully streamed by him and went into the   
  
house. Her bag clanged against his thigh as she walked in and he   
  
flinched as it did.  
  
Disgusting filth. How dare you touch me.  
  
He laughed wretchedly, but she took it in good cheer and laughed with   
  
him. She kept walking and plopped her bag down on the orange shag   
  
carpet. The blinds were closed and there were no lights on in the   
  
house. Johnny closed the door behind him, slamming it with great   
  
ease. Now it was pitch dark and the only light to be seen was the   
  
faint flickering of the street lamp outside shining through the   
  
cracks in the vinyl shades.   
  
Hotaru went to turn around and found a smelly cloth being shoved in   
  
her face. The fumes went straight to her head and she began to feel   
  
dizzy. She passed out and her cold body fell to the ugly floor.   
  
Johnny kicked her ruthlessly to see if she was gone. She was. 


	6. Of what to do?

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 6~ Of what to do?  
  
The straps dug into her fair skin. There were red rings around her   
  
arms, but she couldn't tell what they were from.  
  
The room spun around in her mind, but she finally came to. Her eyes   
  
met Johnny's once more.   
  
"Hello" she looked about her and saw that she was in one of his   
  
contraptions. She was tethered to this device with leather straps all   
  
over her body. They dug into her arms. She writhed harshly in the   
  
spot she was in.  
  
"The hell. What are you doing."  
  
"hmm… you've been lured here by your own idle feelings. And now my   
  
friend, the time has come to talk of other things, of why did you   
  
touch her, why did you have to do that?"  
  
"Well, who are you talking about and maybe I can answer you!"  
  
"Shut up." Johnny took tape out of his back pocket, ripped a piece   
  
off, put it on the luscious lips of the Japanese girl. He threw the   
  
tape behind him onto the floor, skimming slightly over the red stain   
  
and landing just on the outskirts of it.   
  
The silver tape upon her lips moved back and forth as a muffled voice   
  
tried to escape. Her eyes narrowed in a pure hatred, they stared   
  
deeply at Johnny who stood in front of her smiling evilly.   
  
"Now, do you know why you're here?"   
  
MUFLLE, MUFFLE!  
  
"SHUT UP! I'm going to tell you why you're here. It's because of   
  
your touch, your disgusting, filthy little hands." He stared down at   
  
them and backed up, as if afraid that with one touch from a finger,   
  
he would be unclean and be infected, not being able to get rid of the   
  
horrid disease, EVER!   
  
"Now, you touched her, you touched her. The only… Devi. If you want   
  
to infest the world with your filth and disgust, why did you have to   
  
dirty Devi as well? WHY did you have to go do that? JUST for that   
  
I'm going to have to do away with you and your putrid disgust that   
  
goes along with everything you stand for. Now, if I can get along   
  
with my duty, which is to rid the world of human disgust, then, I   
  
think I'll have to kill you now. Just, please, don't squirm, it's   
  
harder for me that way, and it probably won't make things any easier   
  
for you. You can just go quietly. Goodbye, HOTARU." 


	7. I didn't want to hurt you, but you're pr...

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Q  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 7 - "I didn't want to hurt you, but you're pretty when you cry." -Vast  
  
"NNY!"  
  
It was a muffled cry from behind the barrier of dull metallic   
  
coloured tape. It could very well have been a "No!", and to any sane   
  
man, it was. But to dear Johnny C., it was his name.  
  
No one had ever cried out his name before, never summoned him for   
  
their own salvation. Oh, sure, there have been the "I'm sorry"'s   
  
and "you don't have to do this"'s and the occasional "Oh dear sweet   
  
monkey juice my STOMACH!!"'s, but never a "Please 'Nny. . .stop this.   
  
Save me."  
  
Not even from Devi.  
  
Johnny blinked, head cocking offside slightly, thin fingers gripping   
  
the knife's handle tightly. The manic expression in his large, vast   
  
eyes slowly subsiding.  
  
He regarded Hotaru carefully, who's hair had fallen over an eye, and   
  
whos shoulders rose and fell with each breath braught by hightened   
  
senses. Her deep breaths caused the tape over her mouth to expand and   
  
contract from and into the pit that was her mouth. Her one eye, which   
  
was unobstructed by hair, was furrowed slightly, intense, stern. A   
  
deep violet pool in which Johnny could easily lose himself. The eye   
  
was shineing with tears, which Hotaru kept in check. They gathered at   
  
the bottom of her eye, and glittered from the light it caught from   
  
the reflective knife blade. Diamond-like.  
  
The tears were a subtle contrast to her solomn, purple eye. Black   
  
bangs cutting through her face on either side of her eye. It was   
  
almost as if he was looking into the sky itself. One that was clear   
  
of desease, pollution, and birds. A sky to lay beneith, and watch the   
  
stars.  
  
Johnny lowered the knife, and reached out with his other hand,   
  
slipping a finger between cheek and tape and peeling the obtrusive   
  
layer away.  
  
"You called?"  
  
At the peeling of the tape, (Which 'Nny was now doing a little dance   
  
to rid it from his fingers) Hotaru let out a small yelp, gulping in a   
  
mouthful of oxygen, before licking her lips. She cringed at the glue-  
  
y taste of tape residue left of her lips, and exhaled.  
  
"Yes." Truth be told, Hotaru had not 'called', but chose to err on   
  
the side of compliance, in order to figure out a way out of this   
  
infernal situation. "I'm not sure who...Devi...is...but I honestly   
  
ment to do her no harm."  
  
"HAH!" Snapped 'Nny.  
  
"Furthermore!" Continued Hotaru firmly. "I did not mean to 'infect'   
  
anyone with anything! Is this what this is about?! Desease? Being   
  
shunned for one reason or another?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Screamed the maniac, eyes narrowing to slits. "You cannot   
  
comprihend my reasons!! You're one of...THEM!" He continued   
  
emphatically.  
  
"Them?"  
  
"The pretty ones. The 'normal' ones. The kind that taunt and tease   
  
others with there pre-fabricated notions! Spreading hate and   
  
ignorrence through the filthy city!"  
  
Hotaru blinked a moment. "Normal?" She murmured out in a soft,   
  
disbeleiving tone. "Pretty?"  
  
Hotaru let it sink in a moment, mulling it around in her mind, before   
  
she opened her mouth to speak. She ment for it to be a well thought   
  
out arguement. . .this was not exactly the case.  
  
"You think I'm pretty?! NORMAL!? How would you know that?! You saw me   
  
in a store window then ATTACKED ME! Do you know how many friends I   
  
have? Do you know about the accident that killed my mother? I know   
  
what it is to be laughed at by your classmates! thought of as weird   
  
and gross! I know what it's like to be a shadow of a person 'Nny!"  
  
"STOP IT!!" Hissed out The thin, young man. "You're breaking my   
  
concentration!"  
  
"I've had a darkness inside me that you could not possibly imagine!"   
  
Growled Hotaru, eyes gradually narrowing. The scrunching of her eyes   
  
caused her tear to spill over her lower eyelid and skate down her   
  
soft, milky cheek. "A whole desire to _kill_ everything and everyone   
  
I've ever loved! My father, my friends, my WORLD!..and I can STILL DO   
  
IT JOHNNY! I Still have the blackness, the uglyness, inside me, to   
  
distroy everything. To make it all _dissapear_. Simply. With words. I   
  
AM death, Silence, rebirth. I AM Dark!"  
  
A small expance of silence.  
  
"....But you would not know that, would you Johnny C., Homicidal   
  
maniac. You mearly assumed something on my appearance, like the   
  
people you hate. You would not know about my darkness, my   
  
uglyness. . .because you did not ask" 


	8. She moves in mysterious ways

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 8 ~ she moves in mysterious ways...  
  
"Oh my, now this changes everything." 'Nny's shrill, sarcastic voice   
  
hung in the cool air. Underneath the cold ground, below his feet, the   
  
earth rattled as if in fear, but no one felt this but Hotaru. These   
  
feelings spread through her slender body…  
  
Beautiful am I? Hmm, well, this DOES change everything.   
  
Hotaru's eyes narrowed just slightly and she gave an evil wink to   
  
'Nny.   
  
"So, do you think that this is what you still really want to do. I'm   
  
just like you you see, I understand your feelings. I am you. I am not   
  
filth and scum like the rest… I see it. The lonely, dirty city,   
  
waiting outside to expose everyone for what they're worth. But I hate   
  
that, and you know it. I'm not like them. I'm you. Johnny C…"   
  
Johnny's head spun. He couldn't think of this. This pond scum being   
  
him. No, she was one of them…  
  
Or is she?  
  
"No, no your not like me. You're them. You speak for… THEM! You see   
  
what they see and not what I see. You are worthless as they are. Now   
  
SHUT UP! I don't think I need to hear you again for now." He took the   
  
silver tape he had previously taken from her mouth and began to place   
  
it there once more. Hotaru's white teeth came up in defense and   
  
started clacking and clicking. Shooing him away. Trying to bite at   
  
his frail fingers as they tried to do their work.  
  
"Hmm, feisty one aren't you?" Nny had backed up, afraid of the saliva   
  
in her mouth being able to so freely run along his fingers. He   
  
wouldn't let her do that to him. Take away his pureness. Become one   
  
of them by the exchange of liquids. Become… THEM!  
  
Devi… is she Devi…?   
  
In answering to his deep and darkened subconscious he shouted into   
  
the cold room… "NO, SHE COULD NEVER BE DEVI… NEVER!" Hotaru looked at   
  
him in surprise and Nny took the chance to pin the sticky tape onto   
  
her supple. He backed away and gave Hotaru a glance of pure disgust…  
  
Can't you see it Johnny, Johnny C. Can't you. Come on, I know you   
  
can. You don't have to resist it anymore. She's yours. It's Devi all   
  
over again. Are you going to fuck it up encore?   
  
Yes, I think I am…  
  
He grabbed his blade from the floor where he had put it after the   
  
tape incident. His hands trembled as he picked up the strong grip…  
  
And if I do screw it up, what difference does it make. She's dirty I   
  
tell you. Dirty like a dead carcass, which she will be soon enough…   
  
soon enough… 


	9. Every single magical girl needs a magica...

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by RantinAn  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Part 9. "every single magical girl needs a magical pet!"  
  
'nny has a stunned, stupefied expression on his face.  
  
"Didn't ask......."  
  
His voice trailed off into silence.  
  
His fleeing footsteps left Hotaru alone, clasped despondently in her   
  
binding straps.  
  
"You know, that really wasn't nice of you at all!"  
  
Hotaru started in her straps! That voice. Or was it a voice? It   
  
sounded almost familiar.  
  
She turned her head as much as the restrictive leather bindings   
  
would allow, to gaze at it's source.  
  
It hung there. The mummified corpse of a rabbit. Dangling from a   
  
rusty nail. A shiny new nail spiked through its skull, a crescent   
  
moon suspended from this obvious recent addition.  
  
"Johnny is my friend"  
  
The nailbunny's voice echoed in Hotaru's mind, not spoken, but   
  
impossible to ignore.  
  
"You shouldn't have hurt him. But I forgive you for that. I forgive   
  
you because I want us all to be friends! You are a pretty sailor   
  
solider aren't you? EVERYONE knows that you all have magical pets.   
  
But you are all alone. So very alone. You're just like 'nny. He   
  
always feels alone. But I will help you. But only if you help   
  
Johnny."  
  
The rusty nail emitting a screeching sound, the mummified rabbit   
  
prised its spike studded corpse from the wall, walking forward. It   
  
picked up something from the shadows, and started dragging it   
  
towards the imprisoned girl.  
  
With a grunt that expelled a little dry dust, he started dragging it   
  
towards her hand. Her transformation wand! She must have dropped it   
  
in here.   
  
Her wand. The source of her power. With it, she could turn that   
  
creep into a pulp. If she wanted too. If she wanted too.  
  
Nailbunny paused, and his eerie voice echoed inside Hotaru's head   
  
once more.  
  
"If I give you this, then I'll be your magical pet, and that means   
  
you HAVE to be 'nny's friend. Just like me. Or I can drop this back   
  
on the floor and he'll treat you like the rest of his friends and   
  
eventually kill you. What do you say?"  
  
The mummified paws of the bunny tickling the flesh of her forearm   
  
tell the sailor this is real. Her options are bleak.   
  
"...mm-hmmph..." She whispers muffidly, behind her newly erected wall of tape,  
  
her head lowering in defeat.  
  
The rabbit presses the wand into her hand, it's new addition, a   
  
rusty nail piercing the shaft digging painfully into her flesh.  
  
Without the usual ring of triumph, she utters the words moon power   
  
make up, the transforming force jetting into her, infusing her with   
  
the power of the planet Saturn, tearing her painfully from her   
  
restraints and hurling her naked form into the air.  
  
Johnny walked back into the room, just in time to see a naked   
  
glowing girl hovering above his floor! 


	10. Sweat keeps rolling off the tip of my no...

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
chapter 10 ~ sweat keeps rolling off the tip of my nose~  
  
The mummified bunnies eyes glowed in awe as `Nny stood aimlessly at   
  
the door.   
  
Purple and white fabrics wrapped tightly around Hotaru's naked body   
  
and from head to toe she was slowly covered with silks of purple and   
  
white. And footwear was slowly added, long purple boots that Johnny   
  
ever so muchly wanted to take from her and tack them to a wall in his   
  
room in memory of her…  
  
But we can do that later, can't we… well, I don't think we can…  
  
Nny glared at the rabbit and wished that he would have never have   
  
done that.   
  
"There you go. You went and ruined my fun." He sneered at the rabbit   
  
who winced and ran off.   
  
Hotaru's transformation was now complete. She fell softly to the   
  
floor. Her heels clacking as they did. Her wispy black hair   
  
fluttered.   
  
"So, what are you now?"  
  
"I am the senshi of Silence, of Death and Rebirth. Guided by the planet Saturn. SailorSaturn!"  
  
"Heh!" Johnny's laugh started off with a subtle `Heh' but then the   
  
laughter echoed through the room, down the hall and through the whole   
  
house and it came back ten fold, except, when the echoes came back it   
  
was louder, longer, harsher laughing.  
  
I want to kill you and if I don't the reverned may very   
  
well be disappointed. He shall repremand me again. But then again, he   
  
might just laugh and shrug it off. Heh. Yes…" he snickered whilst   
  
shrugging incessantly. She ran over to him and leapt softly into the   
  
air twirling about and landing in front of him.   
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Hmm… I think I'll just leave."  
  
"But you can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you too are friends now!" The mummified bunny rolled up to   
  
them and his eyes started twinkling…  
  
"Get away you stupid rabbit!" Johnny's foot came and hit the bunny in   
  
the stomach where the sharp nail protruded through his chest. It dug   
  
even deeper and the rabbit winced crudely.   
  
"Johnny, but Johnny. You too have to be friends. It's for your own   
  
good. Come on, she's really nice. PLEASE????" the bunny became   
  
exasperated.  
  
"No, I've had enough of listening to you. She can't be my friend.   
  
It's not right. She's one of them, and look at her now. She's even   
  
worse now. She's too pretty. NO!" a bead of sweat trickled sweetly   
  
off of Johnny's face.  
  
"Hey, umm… I think I'm gonna go now!" Hotaru turned to go to the   
  
door.  
  
"Hey, Lady, wait for me. I'm your friend now. I have to follow you.   
  
I'm your animal guardian." The bunny turned to Johnny and sneered…  
  
This is what you get Johnny. You have to be friends with her please.   
  
Or see me go. I am your sanity. Don't let your sanity leave. Don't   
  
let it.   
  
"Wait," yelled Johnny. 


	11. And he strikes again!

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 11 ~ and he strikes again ~  
  
"You can't go, I'm not done with you yet." He picked up full speed   
  
and charged at Hotaru with his blade in front of him. Hotaru turned   
  
her body. But she couldn't see him fast enough. The blade gashed her  
  
skin, blood dripping from the wound. She went into a fit of hysteria  
  
and started having convulsions.  
  
What's happening to her? Oh fuck what did I do?  
  
He felt something inside of him was not right.   
  
The blade was slipped neatly out of 'nny's hand. Her glaive fell   
  
with a clatter to the floor. She curled up on the floor and twitched   
  
and writhed on the spot. The blood splaying out of her stomach.  
  
Look what you've done now Johnny! The rabbit glared at him miserably   
  
and walked solemnly to the glaive that lay on the floor. He dragged   
  
it over to Hotaru and looked her in the eyes.   
  
They were completely wide and they stared off into space. She took   
  
her glaive though, as if she knew by some greater force that it was   
  
there, waiting for her. Waiting.   
  
She stood up weakly and shouted something easily in Japanese. Sparks   
  
emitted from her glaive and shot out at her stomach, which healed   
  
right before Nny's eyes…   
  
Ahh… is she a witch… or maybe a superhero… but is that really her get   
  
up?  
  
She fell once more onto the bloodied floor. This time no blood   
  
flowed. This time she just lay there. Eyes completely closed. Apparently she had exausted herself. Her chest ever  
  
rose and fell.   
  
Strong, yet weak. Interesting  
  
What are you going to do now Johnny? What are you going to do. This   
  
little girl is near death in your home. Kill her now! You think that   
  
this is all going to blow over and be okay. Are you going to kill her   
  
like she DESERVES? Or have you realized it's not her fault that she's   
  
a part of the world. Or have you realized that it doesn't matter.   
  
What have you done and what shall you do?  
  
I DON'T KNOW! DON'T ASK ME!   
  
He left her unconcious body on the ground and ran upstairs. Happy Noodle   
  
Boy. My savior.   
  
His hands came upon a cool pencil and he began to fervently write and   
  
design his strip.   
  
Happy Noodle Boy walks slowly over a hill. Sees a baby in a stroller   
  
and slaps it on the ass. The mother screams at the scrawny freak and   
  
he backlashes in a fit of curses. *  
  
Aahhh… sweet insanity…  
  
Aaah… the insanity is very becoming of you. Listen. That girl down   
  
there, you don't need her. Do away with her. Listen to your desires Johnny.  
  
Obey them!  
  
Dum, dee dum dee dum… Johnny's quick little hands worked away at the   
  
little strip and he became no body. Into his insanity did he fall   
  
evermore.  
  
Rev. Meat came out of the dark shadows in his room.  
  
So kill her, kill the beast. Kill this wretched soul. Do away with   
  
the earth scum…  
  
"Hmm, but I don't know if I can." He said, still looking at the   
  
strip. Now Happy Noodle Boy ran through the city away from some cops   
  
that wanted to stop all of his fun!  
  
Why not…?  
  
" Well cos Nailbunny over here likes her."  
  
WELL, IS NAILBUNNY REALLY THAT STUPID TO LIKE SUCH A HORRID BEING!   
  
COME ON! SHE'S LAYING DOWN AND CLOSE TO DEATH DOWN THERE PROBABLY! DO   
  
IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
" Hmm…" He got up mindlessly and posted the strip up on his   
  
wall.   
  
"Yah, I guess I should do something with her."  
  
He walked out of his room and closed the door. Rev. Meat smiled   
  
widely and sneaked back into the shadows. 


	12. The insanity infects you

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 12 ~ the insanity infects you ~  
  
He came down into the room and saw that she was still there. Beaten   
  
down on the floor.  
  
. . .Still here on Earth, I guess. . .   
  
He took her body and placed it onto the device she had been strapped   
  
to before, but he left the straps off this time.   
  
He cringed at the touch, and hurried at this job so as to avoid   
  
touching filth for an extensive period of time. The walls leaned in   
  
on him. The room swirled around on the spot and he fell into a deep   
  
dark vortex of feeling and guilt. He began to feel dizzy…  
  
Leave her be…  
  
… Remember ME Johnny C. I wanna rape yah up the poo, if that's all   
  
right with you!…  
  
… KILL HER YOU FOOL…  
  
… Don't be mean…  
  
… How many people do you have to hurt before you're happy…  
  
… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…  
  
… She can be your friend…  
  
… KILL…  
  
… Dillon doesn't deserve to die…  
  
… DIE…  
  
… EAT…  
  
… Please, don't kill me! I'll do anything! I can change…  
  
…WHAT…?  
  
… You can do it Johnny C…  
  
…You killed survey guy, yes you did…  
  
… Set her free Johnny C…  
  
… KILL THE STUPID WORTHLESS BEING SHE DOESN'T NEED TO LIVE…  
  
… My! You certainly are a wacky looking one!…  
  
… Come on…  
  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled. His hands were trembling. What was he to do?   
  
The room haunted him. All it's history. The houses' history. His   
  
history. But what was his history?  
  
...With these hands I have come to kill too much. Maybe I should let her   
  
go…?  
  
"NOOOOO!" A deep, dark voice boomed in his twisted mind. From inside   
  
the deep vortex of his soul.  
  
...No, I guess not. I guess I have to do it, don't I?...   
  
…Johnny please. Johnny NO…  
  
The sweet voice of the Japanese girl came into his head. He   
  
glanced over her way. She still lay there, but her body suddenly   
  
rose. Her head cocked towards him.   
  
Her eyes shot open and she stood. 


	13. Shoobidoobido shoobidoobido do dooo!

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 13 ~shoobi do do shoobi doobi do doo doo~  
  
…If you could see a bunch of things, you would…  
  
… What do you mean?…   
  
'Nny did not understand! The little girls voice floated inside his   
  
head... but of course how? ACK! The insanity that infests...   
  
… Never mind…  
  
… What am I to do with you…?  
  
… I'm not sure…   
  
Hotaru felt fairly befuggled... What should he do to her and how and   
  
when...   
  
… I might do something I regret…  
  
… But you regret everything you've done…  
  
… NO I DO NOT...! wow... she was inside his mind and she thinks that   
  
she knows everything about him...  
  
... But she doesn't now does she? No of course not...  
  
… Deep down inside, you do… HAH, the little japanese girls' voice   
  
panged inside his mind.   
  
… NO I DON'T…  
  
Hotaru began to walk slowly towards Johnny. Her eyes had become wide   
  
and black. All black. Shiny black pools full of hate. The cry of a   
  
willow burst through her flaming lips. Open. She cried out.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO DIE! AND IF I AM, GET IT OVER WITH, SO I   
  
CAN LEAVE THIS HORRID PLACE. TAKE ME!"  
  
"Fuck, you don't have to be so dramatic about it. Marilyn Monroe   
  
called; she wants her shitty acting back. And, by the way, you should   
  
really watch your tone. For a child you have hell of a mouth."   
  
…Don't scare the pretty child. Become friends…   
  
Poor Nail Bunny... if only he knew if his efforts are fruitless...  
  
…Kill the little brat…  
  
Rev. Meat filled his head with only the bare facts. He did not look   
  
beyond. He did not uderstand!  
  
... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND...!  
  
... Oh but i DO ...!  
  
The baleful chuckles of Rev. Meat and the soft whimpers of poor,   
  
cutesy Nail Bunny.  
  
... NO HE DOESN'T. Don't belive him 'Nny, don't listen to him,   
  
please, she can be your friend, yes she can...  
  
"Can you guys please just shut up? I'm really getting tired of you."   
  
Johnny spoke in monotone to the voices pooling in his head,   
  
and the weights upon his shoulders lifted. He felt relieved, but   
  
they will be back. Oh yes, they would. And they would have a lot more   
  
to say.  
  
Tiredness strung through Hotaru's body  
  
…How much longer is it going to take until he makes up his mind?…   
  
Hotaru became wreckless.  
  
…How long indeed…? Rev. Meat was starting to become enangerd by the   
  
fact that he wouldn't make up his mind.  
  
Johnny sat on the cold floor.   
  
… I think I need to paint this place… HAH! PAINTING! That's all he   
  
could think about! AHA! The wall.   
  
… Yes, yes you do…!Rev. Meat became fascinated with this notion of   
  
paiting. Painting a wall for no particular reason.   
  
… Maybe just once…  
  
… Maybe…  
  
… But not today, no not today…  
  
He slowly got up and started to walk around the room, circling Hotaru   
  
who still stood right in front of him, waiting, wanting to know what   
  
her fate would be. The room was locked. She could not get out anyway.   
  
She decided to sit down and did so, whilst Johnny circled about her,   
  
making her feel dizzy…  
  
…Hotaru you foolish girl…  
  
Hotaru's thoughts and worst memories scrambled through her head and   
  
wanted to be remembered.  
  
…The lamps…  
  
…Tormented by evils so great…  
  
…The atmosphere…  
  
…Her insanity cannot be explained…  
  
…The dolls Hotaru. The dolls…  
  
…Don't steal my pure heart…  
  
... DON'T DO IT...  
  
…Hotaru, come back…  
  
… HOTARU...!  
  
Johnny had sat himself in front of her. Now they looked into each   
  
other's eyes. Both of their lovely pairs of eyes were deep black   
  
pools full of guilt, hatred, lies, tormented by the very fact that   
  
they still lived, and that they would have to keep on living unless   
  
they did something about it. But they had no guts.   
  
"What am I going to do with you girlie, what am I to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Countered Hotaru, pushing cowardess and a sick sence   
  
to run aside. "What would you like to do with me?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I ask you!"  
  
"Well... you need to decide... and quick... this is getting tiresome."  
  
"Go to sleep then. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"NO!" She bellowed at him feeling infuriated by the notion that she   
  
would fall asleep right there and then... leaving her unprotected...   
  
unaware... vulnerable... HAH! The notion!  
  
"Fine then... be that way. but soon enough you'll be wanting to be   
  
down in your subnumb subconscious. down there where and anything is   
  
possible and you can walk around with your little girlie friends with   
  
not a care in the world... but when you wake up, you know it's a   
  
completely different story and you'll be waiting again to get to that   
  
place... but, hah, you'll have to wait... cos you can't sleep your   
  
life away!"  
  
"I don't have any friends." Hotaru turned away from his stiff glare.   
  
Her lips turned down into a slight frown as she remembered the good   
  
ol' times. Moment with Chibi-Usa, her most cherished friend. At the   
  
thought of of Chibi-Usa, a sugar sweet aftertaste coated the back of   
  
her throat. The taste of the dear girl's Pure Heart. Odd how   
  
something so saccharine could bring about such evil.  
  
"Oh... right then..." Johnny felt a quick second of awkwardness   
  
before he decided that he didn't need teen angst bull-shit."Back to   
  
sleeping... DO IT! I dare you to!"  
  
Hotaru re-adjusted her glare on him and stared once more into his   
  
deep pooly eyes.  
  
"NO!" She shouted, gleefully, oddly amused by his brash re-assertion   
  
of the topic, and his rather blunt request. The pale girl felt the   
  
urge to giggle, but she held it back, biting her tongue.  
  
"But," Hotaru continued along the surreal vein of discussion. "don't   
  
you think YOU might like to sleep...? you are getting sleepy, very   
  
sleepy... " Hotaru's will broke as she let out a cute little giggle   
  
after the comment that came unwantedly, jumping up her throat and   
  
spurting out. A small silvery glint in her eyes. *TWINKLES* A quick   
  
flash of a small smile.  
  
Johnny began to snicker "I don't sleep."  
  
They stared into each others eyes as Hotaru felt the need to win...   
  
but she knew she had to lose. She slowly faded. Her eyed went blank.   
  
Black masked the top part of her vision as her view on the outside   
  
world became ever more blurry. A last fleeting glimpse at Johnny and   
  
she was gone... 


	14. If death was a sin

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
chapter 14 ~ if death was a sin...~  
  
The wind blew roughly all around her. The mountains fresh breeze   
  
being blasted against her frail body. Pushing her towards an ever-  
  
impending cliff. The soft ocean's waves crashed against the   
  
stereotypically jagged rocks below. The thunder boomed and the   
  
crackling sound of lightning splitting through a dry tree over her   
  
shoulder made her jump and this jump was her last. The wind flurried   
  
her down in its tough currents. The rocks loomed. A perfectly sharp   
  
one was in her range. If her body could land just on the point, she'd   
  
get a hundred points and a cute, fuzzy, rabbit plush that was pink and   
  
stared at you like it hadn't fucked in a million years.   
  
CLOSER…  
  
CLOSER…  
  
CLOSER…  
  
AND STOP!  
  
The floor was hard and unbearable. She'd had enough of the bullshit.   
  
"Cut to the chase Johnny." Hotaru spat out as she rose from the floor on which  
  
she had fallen asleep. He sat there still. He had   
  
been sitting there the whole time. Watching her twitter in her sleep.   
  
He did not dare to wake her up, in case that particular dream was good a good  
  
one. Least he could offer her was her last pleasent dream before imminant  
  
dismemberment. His thoughts were directed solely to her.  
  
"Okay. Now… maybe you should sit…"  
  
"I don't WANT to sit around waiting for you to make up your mind. I   
  
know the door to this room is locked both sides and you only have the   
  
key, and I wanna get it!" Hotaru glared at the thin maniac, relenting to the  
  
facts. "But… I really guess I can't… so tell me…   
  
what are we going to do…?"  
  
"Let me tell you a story. SIT." His commanding voice bellowed through   
  
the ghastly room and even though he was trying to be nice and mellow,   
  
and be inviting to the little one, he seemed harsh and rank and would   
  
be great cooked over an open flame (alive of course) and then eating   
  
it's fleshy meat as it screamed in agony…   
  
And such were Tomoe Hotaru's thoughts…  
  
(YUMMY JOHNNY MEAT!)  
  
The floors heart began to beat rapidly… NOOOO not another story…   
  
Johnny C. please… No more stories…  
  
"Yes, a story… hmm…"   
  
You should tell her _that_ story. The story of the one who got away.   
  
That one… I love that one… it's sooo sad…! Tell it, do tell… I don't   
  
know if I can… oh, but you must!… OH NO… okay… fine then… maybe I   
  
should…  
  
"Okay. Since you asked for it. This story is called Lady Devi."   
  
Hotaru regarded him curiously, as if becoming intrigued by his notion to tell   
  
her a bed time story, after she had woken up.   
  
The floor began to become weakened with puzzlement… Why this story…?   
  
Why's he telling her this story…?  
  
"Now, there was a girl… a very strange… enchanted girl… and she spoke   
  
of many things… we never… had a chance…"  
  
"WE?"   
  
"Yes, we, now shut up and listen… so, her and I met one lovely day   
  
in a book store that she worked in. It was wonderful. We went on a   
  
few excursions and later, I began to realize that she was something I   
  
wanted… but I couldn't… understand… what was going on inside me… so…   
  
I guess I snapped… and I didn't want to let her go I guess… and I   
  
wanted to keep it like that forever… and ever… keep that moment… in   
  
the darkness of my house… when we sat together on the little couch…   
  
and I fell in…" He turned away from Hotaru, who's eyes had become   
  
wide. She wished to learn what happened and what Johnny had been   
  
thinking. She began to understand him… and she began to feel sorry   
  
for that little man hunched there telling her a tale, that she didn't   
  
have any idea what it meant to him and where it would leave.  
  
The floor's heart collapsed and it slowly sighed… Maybe this story   
  
won't end in the death of an innocent person… Maybe…  
  
She could have sworn she heard Johnny sniff. This sniff climbed into   
  
his lungs through the wrong tube, making him cough, trying to gasp   
  
for air. He straightened up his slender body, which grew to the   
  
ceiling. He turned to face her.   
  
"Do you know what happens in the end of this story?" He asked. His   
  
smile grew into a sneer. Johnny's nostrils widened, and he grimaced. He   
  
could smell the blood, sticking to the walls. The blood used to ooze   
  
and slither down the walls, freshly, never knowing where the currents   
  
would take it and let it drip to the floor. But soon enough, it would   
  
dry, and leave the putrid smell in its tracks.   
  
Hotaru shook her head rapidly, not wanting to wait another second to   
  
hear the end. She was eager and impatient and she was a teenager…  
  
" I FUCKED IT UP… I FUCKED IT UP… I… FUCKED… IT… UP!" He swooned on   
  
the spot and got up drunkenly. Sipping on his insanity he had become   
  
so easily intoxicated. He cackled and his laugh became a scream, and   
  
eventually a very well needed cry…  
  
…Johnny, look what you have done. Don't cry, that's a sign of your   
  
weakness, don't let her see you like this… KILL HER NOW…  
  
… NOOOO, I'm not going to kill her… not yet at least. And plus, I   
  
DON'T CARE. LET HER SEE ME CRY. LET HER. I DON'T CARE…!  
  
Hotaru got up from where she had been sitting. She had become   
  
infatuated with this strange little man that had kidnapped her and   
  
had been so cruel to her. Keeping her locked in a secret underground   
  
room. Lost. Maybe forever.   
  
She walked hypnotically over to him, and put her hand out towards his   
  
sopping wet face. He shrieked.  
  
" GET AWAY YOU… YOU… GET AWAY… JUST GET AWAY…" 


	15. ACK! The hand! IT PEES!

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 15~ACK! the hand, it pees!  
  
  
  
  
  
Her long soft fingers reached out for Johnny's frail, shivering body   
  
as he screamed as loud as he could.  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I WARN YOU NOW!"  
  
... How could you have let her get so close to you 'Nny...?  
  
Rev. Meat cackled as Hotaru's hypnotised body drew ever nearer. Her   
  
hand guiding the way to his vessel of life.   
  
Johnny found himself in the middle of the room, standing in the   
  
middle of the large blood pool. Hotaru's arm wrapped around his lower   
  
body as he screamed and yelled, peering into her softly blank eyes.   
  
She drew his body nearer to her, he now felt her warm frame hard   
  
against his as his body began to shake rapidly. He ceased his   
  
tireless screaming as she pressed her soft lips to his, sticking her   
  
tongue between his closed lips, spreading them wide and venturing   
  
inside.   
  
Johnny's eyes were wide as her soft eyelids closed. He stared at her   
  
warningly, wondering if this was real. His shaking came to an abrupt   
  
stop as he wanted to enjoy this kiss. He closed his eyes, feeling it   
  
in for the first time really. He wanted to give back as his tongue   
  
toyed with hers.   
  
His arms came to wrap around her slender sides and he fell into it.   
  
Becoming a part of her.   
  
Her body began to feel ooey. A thick, slick tarlike substance swished   
  
through his mouth and through the gaps in his hands.   
  
He opened his eyes to see Hotaru's purple eyes opposite his turn to   
  
fleshy ooze. It feel down him to the floor.   
  
There it spread across the blood stain. Thick, wet, purple tar spread   
  
through the room. It crept up the walls and onto the rack with it's   
  
many silver, shiny blades, engulphing them in the thick, venomlike   
  
tar, which dripped back onto the already surrounded floor.   
  
Johnny looked around at the room becoming total drakness as he gazed   
  
down at his feet becoming inundated by the thick, sludgy violet   
  
substance, spreading tyrannically up his body, pulling him down to   
  
the floor, making him one with the rest of it. The room was consumed   
  
with a purple-violet venomous sludge.   
  
'Nny screamed.   
  
He awoke on the floor. Clinging to Hotaru's curvy body. Shaking. He   
  
felt shattered. He grasped her warm, soft body, shaking stiffly in   
  
his own.   
  
Her hair fell softly on her face as her chest rose and fell, rose and   
  
fell. He put his stringy fingers through her velvety hair, feeling it   
  
to the ends of the strands.   
  
He still shook.   
  
Her eyes opened and stared blankly at Johnny who stared back at her   
  
while shuffling away.   
  
"Hmm...you fell asleep after that story you told me..." Hotaru felt   
  
the need to speak. Johnny's face was pale and pallid as he stared at   
  
her, wanting her warm body back as he convulged. He forced his body   
  
to cut the crap and stop shivering.   
  
"Oh... did I?" he asked looking away, to the walls and floor,   
  
checking to see if the tarish substance was there.  
  
DRIP...  
  
A purple stream of guck oozed from his favourite blade to the floor   
  
as he cringed.   
  
"Yes... well then... that was funny, wasn't it?"  
  
Again the blank stares and the uncomforting feeling hung solemly in   
  
the rooms atmosphere.   
  
STARES... 


	16. DARN TURKEYS!

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 16~ Fucking TURKEYS!!!!  
  
Stares...  
  
The dirt creeped over his body. Infecting him. Crawling beneath his   
  
skin. Her dirtyness.   
  
DIRTY!  
  
He felt the room swell with it as they sat there staring at each   
  
other. The stares becoming deeper and deeper... he turned his head   
  
before he could act. He glanced around at the pale room. The light   
  
flickered softly. The dirt seeped. The uncleanliness.  
  
... Go wash yourself 'Nny, before you freak...   
  
Nail Bunny cried inside of him. He needed to feel free of it. Of the   
  
dirt of that little girl that looked now at the back of his prickly   
  
head.   
  
He got up and scurrried to the door, taking a long jagged key out of   
  
one of his pockets and screwing it into the hole, springing the door   
  
open and fleeing, without looking back. Up the long flights of stairs   
  
and into the plastered washroom. Turning the knobby tap handles and   
  
watching the water rush out.   
  
Hotaru giggled insanely downstairs, in the dark secresses of the   
  
tortured home, to a tortured man.   
  
Hotaru glimpsed the open door and down the long hall that she had run   
  
down before.   
  
... Help us...   
  
An unknown voice in her head cried as she gazed at the many doors   
  
down, and down the dark, dank corridor.   
  
Feeling that the coast was clear, Hotaru sprang to her feet. Her   
  
boots echoeing in the cold, barren room. She was safely out of range   
  
of Johnny's ears who had felt the need to flee to... SOMETHING!  
  
She felt her head spin as she began to realise what she had to do.   
  
Hotaru ran into the misty hall. She began to feel the dead souls   
  
wander through it trying to find their way back to daylight, or   
  
nightlight, or streetlight. To life. Doors were placed all along it.   
  
Leading to where? Leading...to...where? Her eyes shot around, racing   
  
in the dark, trying to get themselves adjusted.   
  
Hotaru opened the first door to her right. The room was pitch black.   
  
She felt around on the cold, concrete wall and found a light switch   
  
which she flicked on. The light glited and came on full blast,   
  
blinding Hotaru. She looked around to find a fat woman strapped into   
  
a sinister looking device. Minor cuts and scrapes up her arms. Her   
  
fat bulging out from the REALLY tight braces. Obviously, she had been   
  
squeezed in there... SOMEHOW...   
  
This lady strangely had her happy face on. She gave Hotaru a   
  
toothless grin. The pink, wet gums gleaming in the light.  
  
"You've come to save me haven't you, although I don't really like   
  
your super-hero get up, I NEED HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! I'M HUNGRY! I   
  
NEED SOME GREASY CHICKEN!" The ladies veins bulged in her fat throat   
  
as she yelled and screamed for her life.   
  
Hotaru raised a finger to her mouth and made shushing noises.   
  
"Hey, SHUT UP!" Hotaru's whispers were hoarse as she ran towards the   
  
woman to undo the restraints who whispered frantic thank-you's and   
  
ran out of the room, on Hotaru's command, to free the others.   
  
Hotaru ran across to the next room to find lights on. A man with   
  
greying skin lay starpped into something horrendous. A screw twisted   
  
into his head, his jaw out of place. Blue skin at the sides of his   
  
throat.   
  
Hotru knelt on the floor, beginning to cry. He seemed to have been a   
  
handsome man. His blonde hair falling across his face. His pale blue   
  
eyes, wide open and blood-shot. Hotaru felt his cold skin, feeling   
  
around his throat in search of a pulse. None. She was too late.   
  
She ran to the next room.  
  
Hotaru gasped in for air.   
  
There was a man lying on the floor. His stomach had been cut open,   
  
and a splash was on the wall. The thing that was thrown against the   
  
concrete had obviously slid down and lay on the floor. A kidney? A   
  
pancreas? Both mangled together?  
  
The mans breaths were short and laboured. He croaked as Hotaru ran to   
  
his aid.   
  
"Kill me!" was the first sentence that came out of his mouth. Hotaru   
  
gazed into his green eyes. Their beauty bewildered her, and how   
  
anyone could kill, or try to kill someone with such lovely eyes...?  
  
Hotaru made to move him, but he gasped.   
  
"DON'T! It hurts too much. Just kill me! DO IT!"  
  
Hotaru ran into the hall and it seemed that the woman had been very   
  
successful and had freed MANY others who were also helping now. She   
  
ran back into what she liked to now call HER room and pulled a   
  
harmless looking blade off of the wall and ran back. The others   
  
running around like blithering turkeys.   
  
... They're all like IDIOTIC TURKEYS...   
  
(gobble, gobble)  
  
She lay down beside him, held his hand and thrust the blade into his   
  
stomach.   
  
A tear fell from his dead eye as she ran out, looking for the next   
  
free door. 


	17. My Knee! IT SWELLS!

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 17~ MY KNEE.... IT SWELLS...  
  
She ran down the hall. The others now on the same mission as Hotaru   
  
ran awkwardly around the long corridor, off into other rooms and more   
  
cunjoining halls and some seemed to have ventured upstairs to one of   
  
the upper levels and so forth.   
  
Hotaru revelled in the insanity but all the same it felt wonderful   
  
that she seemed to be doing something for the greater good of   
  
humanity!  
  
She kept on running, searching for the next door. Tears streaming,   
  
her smile glinting. Her boot caught onto something and she fell onto   
  
the floor, sliding slightly and gazing around to find the object that   
  
had wasted precious time that she could have used to open another   
  
door and set a worthless soul free to roam around the deep vortexs of   
  
the massive underground tomb as a blithering turkey bafoon type   
  
thingy.   
  
She stared down at it while she got to her feet. She picked up the   
  
pink locket, the door in front of her opened at that exact moment,   
  
revealing a sweltering hot room, making Hotaru sweat slightly.   
  
Her bloody gloves held the pink locket, the heart crystal shining   
  
brightly in the middle.  
  
"Chibi-Usa Chan?"   
  
She turned her glance towards the room. Soggy cookies on a beaten   
  
floor. A small girl wrapped in red ribbons, the others tying her to   
  
brackets in the wall.   
  
A drop of water fell from the ceiling as the girl got up and ran   
  
towards it, but it was just out of her reach. She fell backwards onto   
  
the floor and got up again, noticing that it had fallen onto the   
  
soaked cookies. She pulled tirelessly on the ribbons that held her in   
  
place. She wanted them, badly. But she couldn't. She fell back into   
  
the shadows of the room and sat down, rocking her frail body back and   
  
forth, back and forth.   
  
"Moon... cosmic... power... makeup..." Her tiny voice was small and   
  
soft as she tried hard to get the words out in her full force. But no   
  
water and no food can do that to your vocals. But she had to try   
  
again. She gathered all of her strength but it came out once more as   
  
a harsh whisper.   
  
"Moon... cosmic... power... makeup..."  
  
"Chibi... Usa...?" Hotaru gazed at the girl rocking back and forth,   
  
mustering all of her power to get out those four simple words... but   
  
they still came out petite and fragile.   
  
The pink locket slipped from Hotarus hands and fell, slowly, as if it   
  
were impending doom, to the sunken floor. The plastic broke into   
  
fragmented shards. The crystal slid along the corridor. One of the   
  
turkeys kicked it and it zoomed away into the shadows.   
  
The small girl still rocked.   
  
The blood was immaculately placed on Hotarus senshi gloves, as it   
  
drooped to the floor and swelled there. The plastic was dowsed in the   
  
blood, and it swooned there on the frozen floor.   
  
"Chibi-Usa... CHAN!" Hotaru scremed the last word as she fell to the   
  
bloody floor, cutting her knee on a plastic shard.   
  
Hotaru reached out for the girl rocking back and forth in the hot   
  
room, not noticing anything around. AT ALL!  
  
The screams the yells, the patter of feet upstairs. Doors opening and   
  
closing and Hotaru staring there at the girl rocking, rocking,   
  
rocking...  
  
A door opened. Johnny ran through the hall, the turkeys screamed as   
  
they ran out of the way of Nny's swooping blades. The blood flowing   
  
behind him and staining his coat tails. A body split in half and   
  
screams and cries emmited from the on lookers as they ran to save   
  
their lives, looking for the door to the stairs, to the outside, to   
  
their dooms... eventually... anyways...  
  
His blades came swooping again and sliced two more people vertically   
  
in half. His boots hit the fallen parts of bodies as he ran and a   
  
squelching sound emmited from beneath them, as the blood spurted.   
  
Hotaru was now standing, outside the door, the girl...   
  
Johnny stopped in his tracks.   
  
Hotaru stared at the dead bodies heaped on the floor, and then to   
  
Johnny. Her eyes were blank orbs of light. She bowed to Johnny who   
  
stared bleakly at her. Hotarus hair fell in front of her face as her   
  
back bent. A bow to her master.   
  
Johnny's eyes widened as he began to understand her random bow, her   
  
blank eyes, and her silence. A sneer gleamed across his hollowed face   
  
and his hands came together, rubbing back and forth. He ran gleefully   
  
up the stairs, humming along the way. His snide laughter bellowed   
  
through the halls full of the dead bodies of his captives that would   
  
have been set free, but, who would have met the same fate anyway.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MINE! SHE'S AT MY BECK AND CALL... oh   
  
Hotaru, how you make me SOOOOO happy. HEHEHEHE!" He skipped jolilly   
  
through the halls.   
  
...ALL AROUND THE MULBERRY BUSH...  
  
... THE MONKEY CHASED THE WEASEL...  
  
... THE MONKEY THOUGHT IT WAS ALL IN FUN....  
  
... HAHAHAHA...  
  
... POP GOES THE WEASEL...  
  
"!!!!!ICE CREAM TACO!!!!!!"  
  
Johnny ran outside his door. The ice cream truck streamed by as   
  
little kids came running out of their houses, pockets clanging with   
  
money. But the truck was too fast. The fat kids tired easily, and the   
  
thin ones withered in the heat as the bright, singing truck rode by.   
  
JOHNNY WANTED ICE CREAM!  
  
He ran after it, screaming " ICE CREAM GUY! HEY, ICE CREAM GUY! SLAVE   
  
TO THE ICE CREAM UNDERWORLD!"  
  
The truck lurched to a stop, and the screen rolled up to reveal a   
  
thin, weasely looking 20 year old, zits flowing in uneven and   
  
unpatterned all over his face.   
  
"What do you want?" He asked the beaming Johnny in a unenthusiastic   
  
voice.   
  
"Ice cream taco!" Exclaimed 'Nny in a hyper-reactive YAY! kinda   
  
voice.   
  
"Aren't you a bit OLD for this? I mean, come on, I don't get paid to   
  
hand out old faggots icy treats..." the ice cream boy stared dully at   
  
Nny, whos glittery smile had now become a snarl.   
  
YOINK!  
  
Johnny grabbed the boy by the white collar and dragged him up the   
  
road, shoving him in the house, then running back to get his ice   
  
cream taco. 


	18. I scream, you scream, we all scream 'FOR...

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Q  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 18~ I scream, you scream, we all scream "FORK!"  
  
The ice cream boy, boy because real men do not mess there pants,   
  
shivered on the cold metal chair. Hotaru held a long, sharp, pointy,   
  
gleaming blade in her delicately gloved hands, staring insanely at   
  
the zity,poop-y teen.   
  
"Wh...what is this place?!" His eyes were wide as they whirled to   
  
look around the brittle room. The floorboards were held in place   
  
beneath their feet by rusted screws and tarnished nails. The wood   
  
plank walls were all but bare, save for blood spatters and crusts of   
  
end trails painted haphazardly against them. The door was closed, the   
  
girl in front of it.  
  
Mr Frozen Milk Machine then regarded the girl with his beedy eyes.   
  
She was dressed in an odd bodysuit which was accented with a pleated   
  
skirt, and bows. Her white, shimmering gloves were caked with fresh,   
  
as well as crusted blood. The blade however, was prestine, save for   
  
the red handprint her palm left on the grip. The Ice Cream Man   
  
surmised that this was, then, a new blade, and until now, unused.  
  
"L-..Look, lady.I didn't mean what I said about him being a fag,   
  
clearly he's not a fag if you're his girlfriend. He-..He's a very   
  
lucky man to have a girl as lovely as you. Like an angel, really. And   
  
he- He's a very handsom man. All the sun, and the 'POP! Goes the   
  
weasel!' makes me a bit nuts, and I don't think stright. Would you? I   
  
mean all the time 'POP! goes the weasel!'-....er....you..look like   
  
you understand..."   
  
No, no, keep talking. Maybe he could talk her out of killing him.   
  
"He must love you. Did he get that ice cream taco for you? was it a   
  
token of love? h- how sweet! Look, I'll let you have it for free!   
  
I'll give you and your boyfriend all the ice cream you want!"   
  
Hotaru slowly blinked, her vacant eyes glancing at the Ice Cream man   
  
down, then up, a dead expression on her face.  
  
"You...are the first."  
  
"The....first?"  
  
"The first of what I aim to be many. Let that knowledge make you feel   
  
all warm and sugary inside." The young sailor suited girl tossed the   
  
knife up in her left hand, catching it in her right. A glint found   
  
its way on the blade's surface. Light from the still open front door.   
  
A cruel smile sliced a path across Hotaru's face as she swiped the   
  
blade across the boys' midriff. He was blinded by the glint, vision   
  
filled with silver white. Senses burned with agony as he felt a   
  
sudden lightening in his middle. A squish/thud sound echoed in his   
  
ears and blood spattered on his uniform pant legs. In his pain, he   
  
was unaware that he had fallen against a wall, which supported him   
  
on his feet. Hotaru's dark violet eyes flickered down to the floor,   
  
which was now ornamented with her victims intestines. The long,   
  
pinkish red tubing stretched lazily from his middle, where its end   
  
dissapeared into the well of a large cavity in his lower torso.   
  
With ever stoic eyes on the mass of flesh at her feet, Hotaru's   
  
dainty nostrils widened as she inhaled the fragrance of the spilled   
  
blood. An exhale rasped from her open mouth, and she raised a hand.   
  
She gently trapped the middle tip of her blood drenched glove between   
  
her perfect teeth, and slowly pulled her hand from the glove. Her   
  
delicate hand was stained red, as if she had a cruel sunburn, but the   
  
flesh was no less soft then usual. Slowly she knelt upon her still   
  
bleeding knee, and touched her fingertips to the lengthy organ. The   
  
senshi of Death and rebirth meditated on the wet, warm, slimy texture   
  
of the intestine, taking note of the rivulets of blood, of the input,   
  
and locking it away in her mind. Her icy grin shrank into a small,   
  
pleasent smile as she suddenly gripped his stomach. He screamed out   
  
as Hotaru cut into the organ, reaching in with her gloved hand and   
  
scooping out a small supply of the acidic fluids within. A simple,   
  
girlish giggle emmited from her smiling lips as she pulled her hand   
  
from the wet, fleshy sack, glancing at the acid in her palm ,before   
  
she tossed the contents from her hand, to the Ice cream Man's eyes.  
  
Johnny C. exited the ice cream truck with his holy Ice cream taco,   
  
chewing on a garbled mass of waffer and really cold milk, punctured   
  
by stiff chocolate and synthetic nuts. He blinked as he heard screams   
  
in his house. Curse! He left the door open. Witnesses were bad. No   
  
matter, it's not like he could get caught. He's tried.  
  
Another scream from his house made him tilt his head to the side, but   
  
all the same, 'Nny did not hurry his pace.   
  
When the thin young man finally crested the stoop and entered the   
  
main room, he arched a brow at the sight. The Ice cream man was   
  
slumped against the East-most wall, legs barely supporting his   
  
weight, (which 'Nny gathered, must be considerably lighter then   
  
before, considering his endtrails were sculpted in a nice "Close   
  
Encounters of the Third Kind" hill like so many mashed potatos before   
  
it.) and his eyes were red and swollen, as if hyper-irritated. He   
  
observed that Hotaru merely crouched at the pile of guts, licking at   
  
her uncovered hand, which was bloody, and had the slight sheen of   
  
mucus.  
  
"A girl after my own heart." Johnny quipped darkly, before shutting   
  
the door, detatching them to the outside world. 


	19. Dear Dieary

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by The collective efforts of Q and Hailey   
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 19 ~ Dear Die-ary. . .  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
  
Today. What a day. I am sort of beginning to feel the safeness of   
  
home is good for the mental state of a man like myself, because so   
  
many interesting things can happen to a man in his house, when it is   
  
a house as lovely as my dirt heap, and when it is filled with people,   
  
or a person actually, as insane as BLAH! She's a good little girl   
  
with a good little bow, but now she is MINE. I don't know how I'm   
  
supposed to feel about that. I mean, maybe, I dunno. She's just going   
  
to hurt me like the rest...  
  
Or... No... Yes... It's inevitable... FUCK! It's insane because it   
  
can be, and of course because I said so... She stood there over that   
  
beaten, dead body and i felt my insides writhe. What does it mean? I   
  
don't know! Do i need to? Do i have to? Do i want to? This is getting   
  
redundant and that little girl is probably waiting outside the door.   
  
HAH! Someone waits for, no really, it's ME she waits for. And now i   
  
would like to venture to the movie store in that mall that bellows   
  
with the cries of greedy little kids waiting for candy while their   
  
mom chows down on an expensive hamburger, scrounging it down like it   
  
was the last thing she would ever eat, not even tasting the succulent   
  
meal worms. How they make me sick. Going to the mall now.   
  
Bye-Bye... 


	20. Wow this one's long

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 20~ Wow...this one's long. . .  
  
Devi walked out of the 'PLEASE PAINT ME' store. The mall   
  
swarmed with sugary sweet, no front teethed toddlers and their   
  
parents that were dragged by their collars through the gaggle of high   
  
school students that roamed through it, looking for some 5 finger   
  
discounts.  
  
Devi looked through her white bag and fingered through it's   
  
contents to see if they were all still there.   
  
... Where the hell did Tenna go? I thought she was just going   
  
to the bathroom. Whatever. She can find her own way home...  
  
Devi was beginning to get pissed off with Tenna, first she   
  
said that Devi's paintings were beginning to look all the same.   
  
Twisted and retarded. And now she had blown off Devi.   
  
... HAH...  
  
Devi walked through the blank corridors of the mall.  
  
A bunch of 15 year old girls walked around Garage Clothing   
  
(HISS! HISS!) looking for t-shirts that had the number 7 on it.  
  
"MUST FIND A T-SHIRT WITH THE NUMBER 7 ON IT BECAUSE I AM   
  
ILLETERATE AND I NEED TO REMEMBER THE NUMBER 7 AND ALSO BECAUSE IT IS   
  
SUPER COOL!" Said an overly giggly bleached blonde trendy whore as   
  
she flashed a bracey grin.  
  
They laughed and pointed at Devi as she walked by and felt   
  
sorry for the girls' ignorance.   
  
An elongated dark figure, sheilded by their black trenchcoat   
  
was mirrored in the CRAP window as she walked by.   
  
Devi glanced away and looked down at her feet as she swiftly   
  
turned around the corner. She glanced back to see if he was still   
  
there. The bloody figure of Spooky the squeak toy was clutched in the   
  
shadowed figures midnight hands. The blood dripped down in serpentine   
  
streams, into rivers on the floor. As the dark hand tightened upon   
  
the hunk of rubber, it emitted a dire SQUEAK! It's bloody head   
  
bulged as it was squeezed and more blood came pouring down. The hand   
  
relented, only to constrain their fingers around the squeak toy   
  
again, this time, a long, drawn out squeeeeaaak leaked from the sound   
  
hole.  
  
... I never liked the spookster anyways. WAIT! FUCK! TENNA...   
  
JOHNNY... FUCKING SHIT...  
  
A smile was presented and the bright white teeth were massive   
  
in the black.   
  
Devi ran as fast as she could down the deserted hall   
  
wondering how it could be deserted if it was a mall, where people   
  
flock to for salvation. Devi didn't wonder about it too long,   
  
however, as she bolted down the hall as fast as a hampster.   
  
Her boots clanged against the highly poilshed floors, they   
  
echoed as she ran and looked at all the empty stores.   
  
She ran out of the door as she heard another pair of boots   
  
running after hers.   
  
She weaved through the many perfect cars parked at the front,   
  
and then to the family sized economy cars, parked a ways away from   
  
the mall, either to torture the little ones' feet or because they   
  
weren't fast enough to get to the entrance just before the security   
  
guard came to unlock the doors.   
  
She got to her car and sifted through all of her pockets,   
  
searching for the one where her keys lay taunting her as she tried to   
  
grasp them fast enough. They squirmed away. Her shaking hand clutched   
  
them hard and fumbled to get her car key as she heard hard boots come   
  
up behind her.   
  
"JOHNNY?"   
  
She dropped her bags against the concrete as all of the art   
  
supplies fell out and rolled along the settled asphalt as they   
  
clanged together when they stopped.   
  
A paper white hand came down and grasped the wooden handle of a   
  
number 8 paintbrush.   
  
TAP TAP  
  
"JOHNNY?" Devi's voice quavered as she turned around. She   
  
looked across and had to look down onto the top of a purple haird   
  
girls' head, who's deep purple eyes, from her pale, pale face, looked   
  
up into Devi's, which were wide and aware, unlike the girls' whos   
  
were empty. The end of the paintbrush was thrust into Devis widened   
  
eye.   
  
A girl there stood. The long black trenchcoat flowing in the   
  
wind which flew serenely into the heavy parking brigade. A long   
  
purple cape inter-layed on the inside of the dark trenchcoat. High   
  
steel heeled purple shoes with large silver buckles and purple laces.   
  
Snow white skin. Crusty red on one of her kneecaps. A purple, black   
  
and white plaid skirt kept together by silver safety pins and neat   
  
looking buckles. Going up to her white, skin tight shirt. A large   
  
purple bow, flimsing in the wind. A pendant strewn with a permanant   
  
image of Happy Noodle Boy, and a random middle finger.  
  
The tails of the bow held together by even MORE stereotypical safety   
  
pins. The attacker had a mean sneer across her face and her violent   
  
violet eyes were staring hard at her.   
  
... A GIRL? WHAT THE FUCK...?  
  
Devi's eye bled incessantly. Her pupil swimming in it. The   
  
attackers' white gloves strewn with blood, the paintbrush twirling in   
  
between her fingers, the woody end bloodied.   
  
HUCHUNG!  
  
The bristly end was jabbed repeateditively into Devis other   
  
eye. It came out coated in blood, as if paint.   
  
The attacker giggled insanely as if a little school girl was   
  
in a court yard with her girly friends shying away from young Tom   
  
Suffi.   
  
She took the bloodied bristles to Devi's lips. Devi smelt   
  
the blood, putrid and volitile. She didn't want blood on her lips,   
  
her mouth opened to bite off the fingers of her assailant, but   
  
instead, the bristles drew a large moustache underneath Devi's large,   
  
hook shaped nose. It zigged as Devi snapped again.   
  
"OH! you screwed up the moustache I was giving you!"  
  
Devi's leg shot out and kicked at her assailant in the   
  
stomach; at the same time, a long silver blade was forced into Devi's   
  
stomach. Devi coughed up blood in protest, which splattered onto the   
  
floor and onto the paintbrush, giving the attacker more paint for the   
  
masterpiece.  
  
The paintbrush was raised as the attacker stood on tip-toe to   
  
draw a flimsy 'h' crossing the stem.   
  
The assailant pushed Devi to the car and the body slid down,   
  
leaving a trail of smeared blood on the shiny surface of the vehicle.  
  
Devi's crumpled body lay on the asphalt.   
  
The attacker twisted the blade in Devi's stomach, who gasped   
  
for her last breath of air. The pupils dilated and she was gone. The   
  
blade was pulled out of Devi's stomach which had just stopped it's   
  
rising and falling. Blood spurted in high arcs out of the fallens   
  
stomach.   
  
Sailor Saturn walked off, pocketing the blade and her   
  
bloodied gloves. She walked off laughing gleefully. The sky clouded   
  
over for a quick second.   
  
She ran into the mall and towards the Dairy Sludge booth in   
  
the food court, where Johnny awaited.   
  
They walked through mall with their Dairy Sludge treat. It   
  
was festooned once more with all the stereotypical families, groups   
  
of teenage girls and guys and, of course, them old ones that tried to   
  
fit in, but their teeth just keep on falling out when they mash on   
  
their frozen french fries!  
  
They walked mindlessly to the video store and...  
  
"HAHAHAHA! THERE IT IS!" Cried out Johnny as he spotted what   
  
he had been looking for for at least a century!  
  
"What?" asked Hotaru, not understanding the power of a good   
  
movie.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Johnny looked deeply at Hotaru. Her new   
  
get up made her look so keen! It may have scared a few passer bys who   
  
ran at the site of her to the next shelf of videos marked 'N-Q'   
  
Johnny zoomed to the cash register and bought the item.   
  
They walked out of Radio-Hack. Johnny swinging his bag. K-  
  
FART was right across the way and millions of woman were crowded   
  
around the entrance where K-FART was having a special 'GREEN LIGHT   
  
SALE' on turkey basters!  
  
They walked along and Hotaru saw a pet store. She walked in   
  
right away, leading Johnny behind her.   
  
A bunch of kittens were in a box on floor. She picked up a   
  
white one with black spots and started petting it.   
  
Johnny looked fondly at her.   
  
... She's so, hmm, so, so picturesque...  
  
Hotaru gleamed brightly as she giggled, nuzzling the cute   
  
little kitten. 


	21. MM! Brains of skaters! and 450 pound peo...

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 21~ MMMMM! BRAINS OF SKATERS! AND 450 pound people!  
  
They walked out of the wooshing doors, that opened automatically when   
  
you stepped on a motion sensor in front of it. (Hey, i wonder, what   
  
if a 450 pound person stepped on it, would it break and the doors   
  
would be open forever and a mob of people would come to steal from   
  
the mall because the doors would be open and you could get   
  
ANYTHING!!!! hey, do you weigh 450 pounds?)  
  
They walked to the small grey car parked beside a little volkswagon.   
  
Toys strewn across the floor, and window doily's of winnie the poo   
  
hanging delicately in the sunshiny day, the glasses dirty making the   
  
rays inside the car dirty and dark. WASH ME had been writen in the   
  
dirt on the back window with tiny little fingers that laughed at   
  
daddy when he got mad at them for doing such a horrible, nasty thing   
  
to the family car, making those words being imprinted in the car   
  
forever. They would still be there when it finally got washed... Oh   
  
yes it would. ' And when you drive that car someday son, the WASH ME   
  
will get bigger and embarrass you in front of your punky friends. Now   
  
be a good boy and DIE!'  
  
An 11 year old on a 250$ skateboard began to zoom by as Hotaru's hand   
  
grasped the little ones' shoulder and yanked him off. The skateboard   
  
zoomed along as a car came rearing out of a parking stall and the   
  
wood was blown into a million peices.   
  
"HEY!" shouted the funny little boy, who's head had been bleached   
  
blonde hair that fell down to his shoulders curling upwards. The   
  
traces still there, showing that he was still young and not ready to   
  
play with the older skaters, who would probably beat him to a pulp if   
  
they saw him at THEIR skatepark. Oh yes they would, trust me, they   
  
would. Them skaters are brutal.   
  
"You're going to pay for that bitch!" He shouted, squirming around in   
  
Hotaru's hard clutch, but she would not let him go. Her eyes stared   
  
hard down on him. He looked up and gasped, becoming threatened by her   
  
unyeilding glare.   
  
Johnny looked at Hotaru, his smirk widening slightly, realising what   
  
she was doing. Hotaru opened the door and shoved the kid into the   
  
car.   
  
They sped away as fast as they could. The little car puttered through   
  
town as the kid screamed and yelled and slithered in the back seat of   
  
the car, clawing on the window, trying to get out.   
  
They arrived at the house. The kid was yoinked out of the car. Hotaru   
  
grabbed a peice of wood, and some screws. She placed the kid on to   
  
the board. A drill was pulled out of nowhere. The kid screamed and   
  
cried as Johnny watched on. The drills revolving bit was pushed into   
  
the kids hand. A squelching sound. Blood splayed in midevil fashion   
  
all over the floor of the entrance hall. Tears rolled down his face,   
  
as a screw went into this newly formed hole. Several other holes were   
  
made, in his other hand and through his feet. He was fatened to that   
  
board. A long hook was placed into the boys' skin on the top of his   
  
head. Through a loop was placed rope. Hotaru ran out of the house   
  
with the rest of the rope and tied it to a car.   
  
Children were rushing into it as Hotaru ran back inside. The mother   
  
clambered in, holding her purse and some beach stuff. The children   
  
screamed, "BEACH TIME!"   
  
The motor was turned on. The car backed out of the driveway and sped   
  
off.   
  
The boys' body came slightly off of the wood, but there was no lee   
  
way. The hook that was dug into his skull, started pulling, the   
  
tension beginning to become stronger, and with a blood curdinling   
  
RIIIIPPP sound his skull was ripped off. The car kept on going,   
  
trailing the skull on the rope behind it, Brains oozing out and   
  
skattering across the road.   
  
The skin that had engulphed the skull before now lay on the board,   
  
floppily with the rest of the body.   
  
Hotaru shut the door quick and gazed at Nny who pranced around the   
  
living room, laughing tyrannically, skipping. His hoarse laughter   
  
loud and clear, as the body lay there. The poor skater boy. HAHAHAHA!  
  
Hotaru walked sullenly down the stairs, to her room. Pulled her   
  
gloves out of her pockets, and laid them beside her, with the blade,   
  
and licked them clean. 


	22. Interlude

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by RantinAn  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 22 ~ ....Interlude....  
  
The salad bowl was faintly transparent green plastic. It was glued   
  
up-ended to the floor with a powerful adhesive.  
  
A mummified rabbit's head, brought to life by a power beyond it's   
  
comprehension had an attitude of mournful contemplation as it   
  
attempted to peer through the plastic with eyes sunken to black pits.  
  
"Let me out!" The squeaky voice issued from the bunny's severed   
  
neck, its body nailed firmly to the wall above the bowl. But the   
  
twitching dried limbs could not defeat the impaling nail. And the   
  
head, weighed down by the silver moon hailed to the skull, could   
  
barley trail above the floor, and had no chance of breaking the   
  
malleable plastic.  
  
Sanity was in a cage. Compassion locked away. The newly created   
  
magical pet could only quiver in fear and the knowledge of a failed   
  
duty from inside its crispy fresh cell.  
  
RantinAn 


	23. Who is that girl I see, stareing streigh...

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Q  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 23 ~ Who is the girl I see, starring stright back at me?  
  
  
  
Hotaru stared herself down in the bathroom's full length mirror, her   
  
face a blank slate, holding no expression. As she listened to the   
  
water rush into the stained bathtub, she looked to her footwear. Her   
  
own boots, modled after 'Nny's. They were oversized and felt good in   
  
there cumbersom-ness.   
  
Sitting on the toilet's closed seat, she unbuckled, unlaced, and   
  
removed the bulky boots, kicking them aside. They thuded loudly   
  
against the wall, before collapsing into a pile infront of the john.  
  
Her small toes wiggled in the damp, steamy air, before she rose and   
  
padded across the slick tiles once more to the mirror. Silently   
  
Hotaru peeled off the oversized black trench-coat and let it pool at   
  
her ankles in a black mass of fabric. She noted that her senshi garb   
  
had changed. Oh, the body suit and sleeves were the same, as were the   
  
elbow high gloves, with there three purple rings at the cuff. But   
  
the ribbons on her dark purple bow were longer, frayed, and held   
  
together by twin safty pins on each lace. The pendant in the center   
  
of the bow had Happy Noodle Boy and a floating hand giving the finger   
  
next to his disembodied head. She remembered scribbleing it there   
  
with a permanent Sharp-ee pen,while giggleing like a madwoman. The   
  
pleated skirt was no longer purple, but plad, with stripes of black   
  
and white cutting through it. Buckles and pins locking the pleats   
  
together like a demented puzzle. Her cape...Her cape was down to her   
  
ankles now. Hotaru twirled on her bare foot, letting the cape tangle   
  
around her middle, and felt the long back bow slap against her hips   
  
and thighs. Her back bow matched her front, safteypins and all.   
  
Purple eyes gazed at the tiara on her brow. Black leather with a   
  
white stone...neat!  
  
Hotaru smiled ever so slightly. First she was Tomoe Hotaru...a sick,   
  
disgusting little girl with no friends, who was weak, had black outs,   
  
hurt people...then...  
  
The came Mistress 9, an entaty of extream power, and single minded   
  
enough to bring everything to ruin. She was pretty, too. Hotaru   
  
always mused secretly, that Chibi-Usa of all people, could being out   
  
such evil in her. But Hotaru, using the power of love, defeated   
  
Mistress 9.   
  
Reincarnation, accellerated growth...nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
SailorSaturn. With the power to distroy the world. Bring all to   
  
silence. The big red button. You dont push the big red button. What   
  
use was Saturn? The senshi of silence, ruin, Death and re-birth.   
  
Again, what use was she?   
  
But, yet again, again, Chibi-Usa, her once most cherished friend,   
  
brought around the laitent evil inside Hotaru.   
  
The Senshi of ruin...of Death....of _DEATH_!!   
  
It made so much sence now. THIS was who she is..who she was always   
  
ment to be. Haruka-Papa and Michiru-mama used to be so afraid of   
  
awaking the senshi of Ruin.  
  
'Are you still afraid, Haruka-Papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama?'   
  
Hotaru wondered, her smile widening as she began to shed her   
  
fuku. 'You'd be smart to. Yes. Your little Hotaru is gone, dead, as   
  
it were. Johnny C. has woken me up. Along with Chibi-Usa. It feel's   
  
good to be _free_!'  
  
'Free' She repeated to herself in her mind.   
  
"So FUCKING FREE!!" A pleasent, childish giggle traned after the cry   
  
and curse. She twirled again, gracefully, stopping in a bow, her   
  
hair glazing over her pale cheeks. Hotaru licked the tip of a finger   
  
and stepped into the tub, fuku and all. Water from the over filled   
  
tub sloshed over the porcalin bowl and splashed onto the tileing.   
  
Hotaru lay in the water, her skit billowing due to trapped air   
  
pockets beneith the fabric. without even an inhale for extra breath.   
  
Hotaru leaned back fully, submurging herself in the water compleately.  
  
'Free'  
  
~Q 


	24. The Last Victem

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 24 ~the last victim~   
  
  
  
Hotaru's feet rested sternly on the floor. Her sopping wet fuku   
  
covered by the trench coat and cape. The water danced on the   
  
concrete, in Hotaru's towering silhouette. She gazed at the man who   
  
was harnessed into the strenuous looking device. His soft, blonde   
  
hair fell in front of his tantalizing eyes as his head slumped to his   
  
chest. His glasses shimmered in the dull light of the room, the light   
  
reflected from them formed two small round dots on the floor of pure   
  
light.   
  
Hotaru walked sullenly to the bound man. Johnny stepped up to   
  
Hotaru, holding an incandescent blade. He held it out to Hotaru's   
  
waiting hands.   
  
She held the immaculate blade. Hotaru's hand stroked the   
  
harshly corrugated edge and her finger skirted the jagged side. A   
  
freshly cut wound seeped crimson blood.   
  
The head of the man tipped back in his restraints. His silver   
  
eyes glinted from behind his thickly dirtied lenses. A pale shiver   
  
traveled through Hotaru's silky body.   
  
Hotaru's purple eyes were fixed upon the man's limp body. The   
  
restraints bore into the man's skin. His veins throbbed perpetually   
  
as his fists tightened.   
  
Hotaru raised the blade to the man's face. The extreme edge   
  
of the knife whispering on the soft skin of her victim. Skirting his   
  
skin and cutting just slightly into it. A trickled of blood ran down his   
  
slender face as he looked through his spectacles into Hotaru's un-  
  
waning stare. A tear fell delicately down from his placid eyes and   
  
pooled with his vermilion blood only to fall in a stream to the floor.   
  
The blade grazed his tightened arms, as it dug deeper and   
  
deeper the longer it went.   
  
"Hotaru?" His soft voice tumbled from his plush lips.   
  
Hotaru's blank stare was streaked with life for one second, then the   
  
blade was thrust even deeper. The man showed no sign of pain. In   
  
fact, his fists unclenched and his veins drifted back beneath his   
  
harsh skin. A tear fell once more.   
  
"Hotaru… please…" His voice whispered slowly. The barrier was broken   
  
as Hotaru turned around and gazed at `Nny's gleaming smile and Hotaru   
  
turned back to her victim. Her eyes becoming blank, glossy surfaces   
  
once more, the blade digging much deeper.   
  
Her free hand was grasped by her victims' as he yelled.   
  
"HOTARU!"  
  
"Papa…" The thoughts were coming back, slowly. She gazed at the man's   
  
bleeding face. His eyes obstructed by the tears, but through the   
  
surface, she could see.   
  
Hotaru thrust the blade once more into her fathers arm, but it went   
  
straight through this time as she screamed…  
  
"PAPA! Please papa… help me… what have I become…" Her glare   
  
retreating from life to her non-existence as she twirled the blade in   
  
it's spot.   
  
Johnny observed Hotaru's sudden changes and wondered how long it   
  
would last. How much longer would she be his.   
  
…FOREVER NNY, forever…  
  
… Because that's what you want… Rev. Meat taunted.  
  
A tear fell from Hotaru's warped eyes.  
  
Blood seared through her gloves. She felt it. Wet. Volatile. Blood of   
  
her kindred.   
  
"HOTARU!" Soichi's veins bulged in his neck as he screamed at his   
  
daughter. "YOU'RE ALMOST THERE. HEAR MY VOICE. HEAR ME. HOTARU!"  
  
Hailey McCarthy-Goode 


	25. It's my life and I'll do what I want Do...

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by the collective efforts of Q and Hailey McCarthy-Goode  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 25~it's my life and ill do what i want... dont push it...~  
  
"YAMMETE!(stop)" Screamed out Hotaru in a horrifide voice as she cruelly ripped  
  
the blade from her father's bloody arm. She whirrled from Proffessor Tomoe and  
  
launched the blade from her hand, throwing it cruelly away. Like a buzz saw,  
  
the blade sailed front over back through the air, and Johnny quickly ducked, to  
  
keep his skull from being impaled.  
  
"IIE!(No)" She screached, stumbleing from her feet and onto her rear. a jolt  
  
riccocheted through her spine and she choked out a cry, eyes closed and tears  
  
flowing down her cheeks. Hotaru shivered, and compulsivly wrapped her arms  
  
round herself. The distraught girl's eyes snapped open, tears sheening in her  
  
eyes. why were her hands wet? With a weak sound, she shakily dragged her hands  
  
from her arms and looked to her hands. Blood!?  
  
Her palms shook, white gloves stained with sanguinous fluids. so much so that  
  
some dried round her wrists, and her latest victem's blood seeped through her  
  
fingers like watered down mollasses, pooling in her gathered palms.  
  
Hotaru's eyes flickered and the life came back to them.  
  
"Oh papa. What have I done? What is this? I don't understand! Papa!" Hotaru  
  
began to frantically unstrap the restraints that held her father in so tightly.   
  
"Papa!" He collapsed into Hotaru's open arms. The blood soiled her wet fuku as  
  
she pulled him closer to her. Tears streamed down her pale face. "What have I  
  
done?"  
  
Hotaru got up, leaving her father to lay on the floor. The life was indeed  
  
replenished in Tomoe Hotaru's eyes. But rage also burned like firelight in her  
  
eyes as well. Turning, wrath seething within her, she stalked towards 'Nny. Her  
  
bloody gloved hand shot out in a blur of red and white, and she grabbed him,  
  
unwarningly as he became aware that his plan had collapsed, and she was no more  
  
his.   
  
Hotaru pushed him harshly into the bloodied chair where he father had been.   
  
"Leave Papa. Leave now." Her voice was steady and commanding.   
  
Soichi gazed around, as if he didn't comprehend.   
  
"I SAID LEAVE!" Yelled Hotaru as she uproariously strapped Johnny in, who had  
  
no time to fight back, and felt no inclination to do so anyway. 'Nny's heart  
  
throbbed in his chest. His breaths becoming quicker as Hotaru's furious gaze  
  
bore into him.   
  
Soichi quickened his pace and ran from the room, not wanting to disobey his  
  
daughter. He was slightly dazed and did not know what he was doing in the  
  
hectic place. He didn't comprehend the reasons for him being there. So he ran.  
  
Listening to his daughters command and wanting to simply get out of the  
  
hell-hole.   
  
His blood streamed after him as his ran, and the small hole in his arm would  
  
have to be mended. He ran and ran.   
  
Hotaru looked at 'Nny who's eyes had become aware and alert. His thin frame was  
  
wrapped into his own torture chair. Hotaru raised the blade   
  
and thrust it behind her into the corner of the room.   
  
Johnny focused his gaze on the askew blade.  
  
"What…?"  
  
"I won't be needing that for what I'm going to do with you!"  
  
Her purple eyes glinted malice as she came closer to Nny…  
  
Written by the collective efforts of Q and Hailey McCarthy-Goode 


	26. Gettin' Crazy With the Bullwhips!

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by The collective efforts of Q,RantinAn and Hailey   
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 26 ~ Gettin' Crazy with the Bullwhips  
  
WAHAHAHAAAA! Hi there all.! Bet you were anticipating the next chapter, wern'tcha?  
  
Well, here's the thing. Chapter 26 is NC-17...so if You really wanna read it, head over to http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=8600&chapter=26 for the next chapter.  
  
Suckers. 


	27. I'm Giving in to You

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Q  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 27 ~ I'm Giving in to You  
  
Johnny C. ran. He ran from that sugary, humbley embarrassed smile, down his hallways, across rooms and up countless flights of stairs. Running like a bat out of hell from the lower depths of his house. Just running.  
  
His boots thudded uproariously in his paniced, spiced ears, and they squeaked in agony as he turned a corner. Bathroom! Yes! Salvation! A way out!  
  
'Nny stumbled, exausted into the bathroom, his whole thin body crumpleing to his knees at the toilet bowl.   
  
Her...actions...her...touch.....He twitched below.   
  
Saliva, Skin, release.  
  
Some of her saliva was undoubtably inside of his body, seeping into his cells, taking up residence within his very being...  
  
He did not even have the time to lift the seat before the memory of moments ago caused him to vomit.  
  
In between bouts of retching, the young man tugged at his deshivled clothing, wanting it off, feeling it melt to his flesh, as if it was stitch to him. No. He shredded the cloth off of him violently, as if it were a burning second skin that had to be removed, less he die.  
  
He kicked off his boots while turning to the low bathtub to his left. The invalid young man reached a trembleing hand to the hot water knob and turned it, the showerhead above instantly releasing a dripping torrent of steaming water.  
  
A gag as he reached into the tub, sliding into it on his belly like a drugged penguine, letting the scalding water form red plains on his pale flesh. Johnny hugged his thin legs to his chest, just letting the water hit his shoulders and slip down his back and front as he..just...sat.  
  
Eventually, Johnny opened his eyes, hopeing to see nothing but clean, clear water smoking and swirling its way down the drain. Unfortunately, the water was streaked and smudged with deep crimson which stuck to his skin. He could still feel the body fluids which had collected onto the Mercy Machine, which tried to seep there way past his cloths, into his flesh. Blood of victims, juices of his own making, drool, sweat, it was disgusting!  
  
'just to fuck with me!'...who had been the one to say that? Bunny? But didn't he give Bunny voice? or was he becoming self aware, Like the Doughboys? And if not, then did the voice say 'Nny' or 'Me'?  
  
"...Me..." Muttered Johnny, feeling the burning rivulets of water find there way past his broken lips, into his mouth, and down into his stomach. "She's good...She's good...and pure..and you're just saying that...to...fuck...FUCK!...fuck....with.....me..."  
  
The disgusting act took guts, 'Nny would give her that much credit. Though, weakness of the flesh were so...blase. and, To be violated in such a way. . .  
  
Granted, he now knew how Hotaru's mind worked. How it felt. . .how deeply and segnificantly he must have damaged it.  
  
So much so, that she did not seem to feel much compassion for him and his pain. No. It was her own shame that made her drawback. Her own self perception.   
  
*Just like every other sick person in this city!* Thought Johnny in revultion.  
  
Or was she? She at least halted her assault. Nore did she beg to be forgiven and let loose. True, she passed out. What was with all that passing out anyways? Maybe that sailor form weakened her. Hmm...  
  
'Nny shivered. When had the water run cold? He did not remember.  
  
It took him a great deal of time before he stepped from the shower, Into his room, and into a fresh pair of shiny leather pants.  
  
A full spectrum of self, Johnny saw in that girl: Bravery, innocents, a cold blooded murderer, tormenter, daughter, heroin, weak, strong, foolish, calculating, and down right insane...She seemed to posess more self then 'Nny ever would. Something like that was a rare find.  
  
Nailbunny's words, caught in the lasting echo of Hotaru's heavy breaths, still whispered in his mind....  
  
Maybe...maybe.  
  
________  
  
Hotaru felt the presence before she opened her eyes. She also tasted the bitter flavour still clinging to her throat, before she felt the presence nearby.  
  
*Considering his hobbys, 'Nny isn't as bitter as I would have thought...* The girl mused with a slight 'heh'.  
  
JOHNNY!  
  
Deep purple eyes snapped open in fear. He was free. He was angery. She had broken him, and now he would break her. She sat up, eyes focusing on that familiar presence. The blurred form solidifide, and she registered the visage of the gangly killer. A horse cry as she pushed from the floor, falling backward onto her soft rear, using her heels and foodsoles to push her from the boy until her back painfully slammed into a wall. Wide eyed and hairmessed, her pupils dialated from fear, breath comming in quick gasps.  
  
'Nny exhaled at this display, shoulders sagginf, before his long legs took him to Hotaru, where he stopped an arms length from her.  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
She registered him reaching out to her.   
  
*This is it, he's going to carve me into a million peices and put me in his dinner...*  
  
Yet, Hotaru only noticed his bare hand, held out in a non threatening manner. His face a mask of guarded acceptance, and patiance.  
  
"I understand. I respect you. Take my hand..."  
  
She blinked up at him, fear still omnipresent in her soul...but faith as well. Clinging to the reminents of her uniform with a fist, her trembling hand slowly reached out, soft, delicate palm to be placed against his deadly one.  
  
"You are safe, Hotaru." 


	28. Bat Girl Saves The Day

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Q  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 28 ~ Bat Girl Saves the day  
  
"You've never been caught?" Hotaru exclaimed, bringing gentle, gloved fingers top her lips in surprize. It was dusk, the moon slowly cresting the distant buildings, and stars fighting against the remaining sheen of sunlight, for their right to twinkle.  
  
"Nope. Never. Doubt I can, really..I've even tried to get caught." 'Nny kicked at a stone as they walked along the parks gravle and mulch pathway. "Truthfully, I don't think I can even _die_...but lets not get into that." He turned his head to her, offering a smirk.  
  
"You can die." Answered the girl with a sort of meloncholey certanty. "I'll bet I could kill you."  
  
"Feh." Johnny snickered. "No you could-"  
  
But 'Nny was interupted as Hotaru crained to look at him, her eyes stoic, phantomed..."Yes. I could."  
  
Johnny blinked at those stone, sad eyes, his voice falling silent. A moment of gazing before Hotaru turned her head away and continued walking. The pair of people walked in silence for a few moments, Hotaru's head low, eyes to her feet, and Johnny sneeking concerned glances at her. The two remained like this, until they both heared the sound: a chirp. But, not of that of a bird. Hotaru and 'Nny both looked to the sound, and saw a small black form jet across there path, at about eyelevel. It's seazurelike path was amusing to Johnny, and beautiful to Hotaru. A bat!  
  
Hotaru smiled at it and its little baby-bat determination to find a path, or at least dinner. Soon, the bat found direction and it's leathery wings whisked it away, to it's destination.   
  
"Well, that was something." Mused Johnny with a smile. Hotaru nodded, eyes still where the bat once was. She took a step forward along the path.  
  
Hotaru then winced as a shriek peirced the dark air. Her insticts as a senshi forced her to run, to go to the crisis. To help.  
  
She gasped at what she saw, expecting to see a mugging or a rape or an murder. No.   
  
A plump woman was screaming histarically, swinging her purse this way and that, insiting that 'it' was in her hair. 'Nny caught up with Hotaru and took in an eyefull of the scean. A final swipe with the lady's bag, and a small black form was knocked from her. It hit the trunk of a nearby oak, and slide to the ground. The bat.  
  
Hotaru gasped, running to the show, placing herself in between the frantic woman, and the small creature.   
  
"Stop!" Cried out Hotaru, putting her hand out in a halting gesture. The woman blinked, shaking.   
  
"oh, oh it was horrible! oh...oh...rabies! Rabies it bit me I think. Filthy thing! Is it dead-"  
  
A crunch-squelch sound, and the woman's eyes rolled back in her head, body growing weak, and falling to her face. Behind where she stood, was 'Nny, cleaning off a long knife like one would there specticals. "No,it's not dead, I don't think... but you are."  
  
Hotaru shivered atthe side of the blood seeping from the back of the woman's skull, as if she were a lifelike piggybank overfilled with raspberry jelly. Turning away, Hotaru strode over to the bat, kneeling at the roots of the tree.  
  
"Careful, Hotaru. That waste of a mind might be right. Bat's arn't that clean."  
  
Hotaru nodded, pulling off her black leather gloves and placing the soft things in her lap, before delicately scooping up the bat. The poor thing looked sevearly mangled, back gashed open, a wing broken, and it twitched, barely breathing. Hotaru gently stroked a finger between its ears, along its soft, tiny skull.   
  
"Will it be alright?" 'Nny quearied gently. Hotaru sniffled, but nodded.  
  
She then exhaled, closing her eyes, feeling a warmth inside her heart. feeling the warmth pulse from her heart, down into the cavities of her chest, across and seeping down her arms, to gather in pools at her palms. There, the healing energys glowed, and were softly absorbed by the bat, like a sponge to water.  
  
A sudden chirp, and the bat crawled around her cupped palms a moment, before flitting from her hold, and into the sky.  
  
They both watched the bat journy, until it could no longer be seen in the night sky, then, Hotaru replaced her gloves on her hands and rose, heading back to the path. Johnny cantered his head to the side, then followed 


	29. The Letter

In but a Dream is a community written fic. If you wish to help write this crossover, join the Yahoogroup at groups.yahoo.com/group/in_but_A_Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny. JV does. I hope he never finds this. I know he'd want to kill me. I also don't own sailormoon. Takeuchi Naoko does. Good for her.  
  
This particular chapter was written by Q  
  
____________________  
  
In But a Dream  
  
A Sailormoon-Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Crossover Fanfic  
  
Chapter 29 ~ The Letter.  
  
Johnny,  
  
I need to get these thoughts out, before they drive me crazy. I've seen crazy. . .It's not someplace I'd rather visit again, if possible.  
  
I don't understand myself when I'm with you. You asked me why I didn't keep the bat, since it kept me happy. I answered with 'You can only count on your self, for your own happyness...not others. Others dissapoint.' You agreed.  
  
Then, you asked me, what do I want to do with my life...?  
  
I...want to be a nurse. I want to help people.  
  
And that is why I do not understand myself when around you. You kill. You kill, hurt, torture. As a healer, shouldn't I appal these actions? hate you for them? But I let you do them...maybe you were right, maybe you truely can't be caught.  
  
I know there is good in the world. I know the world is not as selfish and rotted and vile as you say, yet, the part of me that is still crazy believes in everything you say.  
  
That part of me applauds your efforts.  
  
I killed Devi. I'm not sure why. I just....did. It felt good. It wasn't pretty, but it felt good. She thought I was you. You scare the shit out of her.  
  
Rather, you did.  
  
Understandable. I mean you did try to kill her.  
  
Having written all that stuff about Devi, I know for certain I'm not sending this to you. Ever.  
  
I'm a coward around you. I fold. Why? What is it about you that compleatly treds all over my code of ethics, and my morals? I..don't know.  
  
Do I change you the way you change me? Probably not. You're too strong, to sure to be changed, right?  
  
My mind is becomming a bit clearer, and that's good. You did horrible, horrible things to my friends, family, and my own mind- and yet.....  
  
I forgive you...  
  
Senceless, utterly senceless! I shouln't forgive you! I'm a sailorsenshi for crying out loud! I should levle you! I should bring you to justice! But...why....can't...I?  
  
Maybe because, deep down, I'm a romantic? You were the first person to ever pay attention to me. No one ever does. You even accepted me for my 'gross' healing power. No body liked that, save for Chibi-usa.  
  
Where is Chibi-Usa....I thought I saw her befor I went..crazy?  
  
Well, I'm going to end this letter, burn it, tear it up...whatever. But remember, 'Nny.  
  
I want to help people. 


End file.
